


Erasermic - cute like a kitten

by rrobbie90



Series: EraserMic - cute like a kitten [1]
Category: BL - Fandom, Erasermic - Fandom, bhna, mha
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, erasermic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 27,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrobbie90/pseuds/rrobbie90
Summary: Shota Aizawa never had a real friend before, but when he meets Yamada Hizashi everything changes...PSA:A long story!young EraserMicswearing/violencefluff and potential lemonTHE COVER IS MY ART! PLEASE DON'T STEAL! DM ME FOR PROOF. I WILL SUE YOU IF YOU STEAL.I don't own bnha/mha or any of if characters (obviously)first story, so I'm sorry if it's terrible..
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Series: EraserMic - cute like a kitten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181582
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (just name information)  
> Hizashi Yamada is Present Mic  
> Kayama Nemuri is Midnight  
> Yagi Toshinori is AllMight  
> Enji Todoroki is Endeavor  
> Tensei Iida is Tenya's older brother  
> Emi Fukukado is Ms.Joke
> 
> I uploaded this from Wattpad because I was afraid it would get deleted for mature content because of the new owner. if you've seen this on Wattpad it is not stolen. I am the creator, just uploading on a different platform.

Aizawa Shota's POV:  
"God I don't deserve to be here." The thought keeps repeating in my mind as I walk through the gates of my new school. I try to ignore it but it's difficult. It's hard to believe that someone like me could ever get into a school like U.A. I'm not special, I'm not unique and I don't even have a flashy quirk. I guess I can thank god for that. I finally make it through the packs of people, to the main entrance. "it's ok, I can do this" I say to myself as I take a step forward. I look down and try my best not to be noticed by anyone. Continuing down the long crowded corridor I try to find my class, room 1-A if I'm correct. I've to look damn near everywhere and I can't see a thing. All I can see is a boy walking right towards m-  
thud! "watch where you're going.." I mumble as I get up from the floor. I look behind me to see who had bumped into me but I see no one. I look ahead and.. oh my god. There's a boy with blonde hair and bright green eyes standing in front of me with a big grin... "Heyy, sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going," he said still grinning. I really didn't want to have social interactions today, but I don't want to be disrespectful so I responded in the most stand-offish way possible. "it's ok, goodbye." I turn to walk away but something grabs my shoulder. I look back and it's the boy with the green eyes. More talking, great.

Yamada Hizashi's POV:  
I sprint through the long corridor, chasing after my friend Kayama. She stole my backpack and I'm determined to retrieve it. I shout her name as I run after her, "kaYamA!" Shit, my quirk. Sometimes it goes off at the wrong moments and it's kinda annoying. People look at me funny, but I ignore them. Their opinion doesn't matter to me, all that matters now is finding Kayama and getting my bag back. I turn a corner and down the other big hallway farthest from my classroom, but I don't see her anywhere. She's taller than me so I should be able to see her, yet I can't. The crowds thicken as more people come inside. More people to be friends with! I like being near people, and I like being friends with people even more. My main reason being that I talk ALOT and people are perfect for talking too! But besides all this, my backpack is still missing and I can't see Kayama at all. I speed walk through the hallway looking very diligently for my friend, I guess maybe I'm not looking directly in front of me, because I just did and I'm about to crash into someone... thud! I can hear a boy mumbling something and I don't want to be rude so I smile and apologize in the friendliest way I can. "Heyy, sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going." The boy looks at me, he has long messy black hair and really pretty dark brown eyes. He's kinda cute. "it's ok, goodbye." He grumbles out, then he turns to walk away. I want to talk to him more so I quickly grab his shoulder before he's gone. He turns back and looks at me somewhat irritated. At this point I've completely forgotten about my bag, my new mission is to be this boy's best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Shota Aizawa's POV  
Why is he still interacting with me, didn't I make it clear I didn't want to talk to him? Nevertheless he was and I couldn't necessarily do anything about it. "What's your name?" He asks me with a smile. Ugh great now I'm gonna have to tell him my name. "Aizawa Shota, now can you leave me alone?" He looks at me and chuckles, "Aizawa huh? I like that name." Of course he does, I say nothing and just look at him. At this point we were walking together, and I hate it. People are going to think we're friends. He jumbles in front of me, starts walking backwards. Now facing me, he grins even bigger, "I'm Hizashi Yamada, but you can call me Yamada I don't mind!" The boy exclaims...He'd let me call him by his first name.? We barely even know each other, wow this guy is weird. I stay silent and continue walking, still looking for my class. "Oh,what class are you in? I'm in 1-A!" The boy said still walking backwards. Oh shit wait he's in 1-A too? Maybe he knows where the room is.. As much as I don't want to I should probably stay walking with him, he'll lead me right to my class.. "I'm in 1-A too.." I tell him quietly trying not to draw attention to myself...

Yamada Hizashi's POV  
Wow this is great he's in the same class as me! What are chances?? We were definitely meant to be friends! He's kinda quiet, but It's ok! Aizawa.. I like that name a lot! Anyways I have to figure out how to make this boy my friend.. Maybe I could ask about stuff he likes. "So Aizawa what's your favorite color?" I ask, the question seems simple enough and a person's favorite color says an awful lot about the person so maybe I can learn a thing or two about him. "I don't have one." He mummers out faintly. What? Who doesn't have a favorite color?? "Come on you've gotta have a favorite color"  
I nag at him while jumping up and down, he looks over at me and I don't know why but I felt as if I were melting just from that single glance.. "I don't know.. maybe black or purple?" He says while looking at his feet.. "that's cool mine is green, like my eyes! See?" I said while motioning towards my eyes with my finger.

Shota Aizawa's POV  
He keeps asking me questions, and surprisingly I don't mind too much anymore.. We keep walking for around 5 minutes until he stops and points up at a sign. "This is our homeroom, come on let's go!" He says with a smile, and grabs my hand and pulls me into the room. I could feel my face get hot, why did he do that? I know how to walk.. In the classroom there are 16 other students besides Yamada and me, and at the front of the class there is a podium.. at the podium stood Pro Hero Gran Torino? Wait is he our teacher? God I'm going die. No. I'm going to be fine just as long as I do what I always do: sit at the back of the class and stay quiet. I started to head to the seat farthest in the back but I was stopped by Yamada. Can I ever catch a break from this guy? "what do you want?" I ask sternly. I just want to be left alone but he keeps coming back. "Come sit me Aizawa!" He chimes. I continue walking to the back seat, ignoring him. I find my place and sit down. Finally did I get him off my back.. "Uhm ok I guess we can sit in the back" he says sitting at the desk next to me. "why do you keep talking to me?" I ask. He starts to laugh? "Because we're friends?" He chuckles out obnoxiously. We're friends? I've never had a friend..

Authors note:  
Omg 680 words I'm proud lol, hopefully it wasn't super boring or repetitive or whatever, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

One week time jump because I can (also just an Aizawa chapter abt his home life so if you want to skip it's ok I guess)

Shota Aizawa's POV  
The first week of school had finally come to an end, and to be honest, it wasn't as horrible as I thought. Yamada stuck with me no matter what I did, and apparently, he thinks we're friends? Are we? I've never had a friend before, a human one at least.. I had a cat named cuddles that I had found on the streets. I had hidden her in my room for around 8 weeks, we would play and snuggle, and at night I would sneak into the kitchen at night and bring her deli meats to eat. She was the closest thing to a friend I've ever had. But one day she ran out of my room and my dad caught her and.. I don't even want to think about what he did after that.. My eyes started to water. But I held back tears, crying is bad and if dad ever caught me he would just remind me of how useless and weak I am. I sat on my bed and melted into thought.

Dad has been a vulgar and sadistic person for as long as I can remember, ever since mom left actually. I don't like to think about it but sometimes I can't help it. I pushed away from the thoughts and went into the kitchen to grab a cup of water.  
Dad's on the couch drunk and babbling about something I couldn't make out. I stepped over the trash and clothes that were scattered around the floor. I grab a cup out of the old cabinet and head towards the sink. I get my water and quietly pass my dad. The floor is squeaky and uneven so it makes a lot of noise. But I've lived in this dumb apartment for 15 years so I know how to get past without making much sound. The house reeks of cigarette smoke and I need some air so I head to the front door and put on my shoes. I creak the door open.. and head outside. It's lightly raining, I like the rain.. not thunder or lightning though. That stuff is scary. I'd never tell anyone, I can't have people knowing I'm scared of something so stupid. The wind is really strong right now so I head back to the room before I get too cold. I creak the door open and take my shoes off..

"Shota." shit! My dad's awake... "yes?" I reply solemnly, looking at my feet. "where were you?" Dad asks me with a slight frown on his face.. "just outside on a walk.." He stands up.. "don't lie to me Shota."  
God, I hate the way he says my name.. "I'm not." I say slightly irritated. "why were you outside Shota." He asks his voice getting more mad by the second. "Because it smells like shit in here." He's getting on my nerves I didn't do anything wrong, yet he still bothers talking to me. He drunkenly stomps over and in front of me.. (TW) I know what's about to happen so i prepare myself for the pain.. he grabs my shoulder and pushes me against the wall forcefully. "what did we talk about.." he says quietly but still angered. I look into his eyes, trying to hold back my fear. I say nothing.. He tricked my face with the back of his hand. I wince slightly..It only stings a little bit, I look back at him. He's even more hostile looking than before "what. did. we. talk about Shota?" unless I wanted to have a bruise, I'd be better off answering his question. "respect." I say without emotion.. "that's right.. now apologize to me." I didn't do anything wrong. There was nothing to apologize for. But my brain wouldn't let me say no, so I fell into his toll and apologized. "I'm sorry."  
He pulled away from me and didn't say anything else for the rest of the night. What was that all for if I didn't even get punished.. it's very unlike him not to do anything more but I guess I'm grateful..

Authors note  
Sorry this chapter was a mess I just wanted to address Aizawa's shit home life and how he had a cat when he was younger.


	4. Chapter 4

Yamada Hizashi's POV (Saturday)  
The first week of school went bye quickly, and I made lots of new friends! Actually I kinda have a little group of people that I stick around, which is kinda weird for me but I like it a lot surprisingly. Toshinori Yagi, Tensei Iida, Kayama obviously, cause she's been my friend since like 6th grade, and Aizawa. I'd never tell Kayama or the others but I like Aizawa the most hehe. Aizawa seemed to open up a little more, though he only talks to me. He doesn't seem to care much about others. And the others are kinda unsure about him, I don't know why though he's great! Kayama really likes to tease him, it's funny but sometimes she goes a bit too far and then I get a little mad ,I don't want anyone being mean to him ever. Training was kinda weird for me, my quirk isn't physical so I had to do alot of weird stuff like yell until I broke a pane of glass..  
I learned a lot about Aizawa too!, like how he likes ramen but only with hard boiled egg, or how his favorite animal is a cat, and some stuff about his quirk. He doesn't like to talk about it for some odd reason, but anyways I think it's super cool that he can erase someone's quirk just by looking at them. He seems kinda insecure about himself.. which is strange because he's like ...perfect. his hair, his eyes, his voice, the little grin he does when I mange to say something that he finds funny. God that little smile makes my day so much better.. Now that he likes me more, I've been thinking about inviting him over for a sleepover tomorrow. Hopefully he says yes.

Time skip to Monday.

General POV:

Yamada, Tensei, and Kayama all were already in homeroom standing around talking about who they thought had a crush on Kayama,and other gossiping. Toshinori was excused from class for the day because his arm had been severely injured during training for an unknown reason.. The three knew the bell was about to ring so they shuffled to their seats. As Yamada sat down in his seat in the back he noticed Aizawa wasn't there.. "oh shoot, if Aizawa doesn't hurry up he's gonna be late" he whispered to himself.. He looked up at the clock and counted down the seconds until the bell rang.  
" 10...9..8..7..6..5.." His countdown was interrupted by Aizawa sprinting into the classroom and sliding into his seat.. BRINGGG!! Everyone averted their gaze over at the boy. Aizawa noticed and slinked into his seat embarrassed. Yamada looked over at his friend and couldn't help but laugh, "stop it, you're drawing more attention over at me.." Aizawa mumbled timidly.. "ok whatever you sa-" Gran Torino shot a glare over at Yamada signaling for him to shush up.

Time skip to after school.

Aizawa Shota's POV  
Class was boring today, all we did was basic math stuff. I payed little to no attention, because me and Yamada were too busy passing little notes back and forth to each other.. He said he needed to ask me something after class but he still hasn't told me what it is, "..hey yamada what was the thing you wanted to ask me" I asked quietly trying not to make it a big deal.. "oH yO I totally forgot, uh I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a sleepover tonight?"... a sleepover? I've never been to a sleepover before. I guess I could sneak out, presuming my dad won't let me. "I've never had a sleepover before.." I told him, he looks kinda shocked.. "YOu'Ve NEVeR HAD A SLeePOveR!" He shouted loudly. I winced back "ow yamada.. loud.. quirk.. hurt..ears." "oh shoot sorry Shota" His eyes widened immediately. He called me by my first name? "oops I mean Aizawa sorry." I could tell he was really embarrassed.. I don't know why but when he said my name I felt all warm inside. I kinda liked it.. I sighed and looked up him "it's ok you can call me Shota." As soon as I said that he smiled super big.. "really?!" I shook my head yes and- now he's hugging me.. I pat him on the shoulder and he pulls away.  
"Sooo Shota, hows about my invitation?" what? I looked at him confused.. oh wait the sleepover. "uh yeah sure, I gotta go by my house and make sure my dad thinks I'm in my room though.." I explain. "You have to sneak? Why can you just tell him your coming over?" Yamada asked confused. "My dad would never let me go to someone's house.." I sighed. I knew he was still confused but I changed the subject.. "anyways.. you could come with me back to my house while I grab my stuff if you want." Yamada shook his head yes energetically. Welp I guess I'm having a sleepover.. This'll be interesting..

Authors note  
almost 900 words, I feel like the chapters are getting too long, but what do y'all think? Should i keep the chapters kinda long or shorten them a bit from now on? anyways thanks for reading my shitty writing I appreciate it :)


	5. Chapter 5

amada Hizashi's POV  
I'm soo excited!, for a multitude of reasons: Shota and I are having a sleepover, and I get to call Shota ...Shota! Gosh I can't stop saying his name, everything is perfect right now.. Other than the fact that it's raining, that's not the best.  
I look over at Shota and realize he's only wearing a tee shirt?? "shit! Shota aren't you cold?" I ask. "yea I guess so... but it's f-fine." He's shivering. Uhh no. I will not let my Aizawa freeze for a second more. I quickly take off my coat and put it over his shoulders..

Aizawa Shota's POV  
"shit!, Shota aren't you cold??" Yamada asks me. I am a little cold but I don't want him worrying about me.. "yea I guess so... but it's f-fine" dammit I really am cold..whatever, I keep walking on. I still can't get over how warm and fuzzy Yamada makes me feel when he says my first name.. It's so oddly comfortin- ah what's this?, I look over at Yamada, he gave me his jacket? He didn't have to do that, we're almost at my apartment. I guess I'm appreciative, but now he's going to be cold.. tch whatever. We arrive at my apartment 3 minutes later. "my dad can't know your here so you have to go up the fire exit stairs in the back, I'll show you, ok?" Yamada nods and follows me. We go up three flights of stairs and make it to my room. "stay right here, I'll be right back" I go climb back out the window and rush down the stairs.. All I have to do is go through the front door and go back to my room, so that my dad thinks I'm at home.

Yamada Hizashi's POV  
So this is Shota's room.. it's a lot smaller than mine but that doesn't matter. There's very little in his room other than piles of clothes and blankets, he has a desk with a really old computer,a couple pieces of crunched up paper, and a notebook labeled 'aizawa's diary - if you read this I will fucking kill you!' ..He has diary, that's adorable! I guess I'll just wait till he's back.. 2 minutes later Shota creaks open the door. "hii there, I was starting to think you forgot about me" I laugh out. "I'd never forget you Yamada" He says with a little grin. Oh my god that little smile! It's so perfect..I have no clue why but I can feel my face get hot.. "come on let's go.." He gestures towards the window. "aren't you gonna grab a change of clothes?" I ask confused.. "oh uh yeah.." He rummages through clothes and finds a black sweater, a pair of black jeans, and throws them in a bag. "ok now we can go" I nod and we walk to my house..

Authors note  
Short chapter sorry, But y'all already know stuffs bout to down at the sleepover so keep reading for that -or follow for notifications ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Aizawa Shota's POV  
We finally got to Yamada's house after 30 minutes of walking through the rain. He's really excited about me coming over, and it's showing. I look up at his huge house,I guess it's only 2 stories but compared to my tiny apartment it's really big. "Come on Shota!" Yamada says right before he grabs my hand and pulls me inside. Why does he keep grabbing my hand? I don't really mind much it's just a bit weird, yet again Yamada is pretty weird. I smile to myself.  
"your house is so nice.." I mutter out.. I take off my shoes and Yamada keeps his grip on my hand, he excitedly pulls me to the kitchen. There's a woman standing at the counter, presumably his mother.. "hello there Yamada, whose you're friend?" She asks with a smile. Her voice was soft and calming. Yamada was beaming, "This is Aizawa Shota!" I look down at my feet and back up at the woman, "hi.." I quietly say. God that was the worst, she probably thinks I'm super disrespectful.. "He's shy" I hear Yamada whisper to the woman, she chuckles. "Ok well you can go along now, have fun!"

Yamada grips my hand, pulls me around a corner, and up a staircase. That woman..his mom was so nice. It was odd but I ignored it.. He opened a door and lead me into his room. It was much bigger than mine and very tidy. Yamada finally let go of my hand and jumped onto his bed. "sO WHATCHA WAnnA dO!" He shouted. I could feel my ears ringing..  
"oh sorry about that, are you ok?" he asked concerned.. "yeah, I'm fine.."

Yamada Hizashi's POV  
my stupid quirk! It keeps acting up and I can tell it hurts Shota's ears.. I feel really bad. Anyways I gotta figure out what to do with him so that his first sleepover can be one he remembers! "well what do you want to do?" I ask. He looks around and then at me. "I don't know, it's up to you." Hmmm I think for a moment "We could play Minecraft or-" Shota looks at me confused.. "what is Minecraft?" WHaT!? How doesn't he know what Minecraft is?? I mean I guess if all he has is that outdated computer it makes sense.. But still, I definitely have to show him. I run over to my Xbox and grab 2 controllers and turn the console on. The whole time Shota's looking at me confusedly..

Aizawa Shota's POV  
what the hell is he doing?? I watch silently as Yamada messes with his T.V and all his video game thingies.. He rushes over and hands me a controller. After a little while of learning the basics, he continues to show me how to play the game, and how to build and craft items. He even found me a cat and tamed it for me.. I named her coconut, and for some reason Yamada found it really funny?

General POV - 20 minutes later  
The rain was much heavier now,and extremely loud you could hear each droplet pound the roof like a drum..  
BANGG! "ahh!" Aizawa screeched at the sound of the loud thunderclap.. and grabbed onto his friends waist. Yamada, who was now bright red, looked down at the scared Aizawa in his arms with a pleading expression . "hey it's ok,it's only thunder.." He said softly assuring his friend. Aizawa looked up into Yamada's pretty green eyes. He soon realized what he was doing and let go immediately. He was very obviously embarrassed.. "I'm sorry.." Yamada giggled at him, "it's ok, I didn't mind" Aizawa's face flushed a bright red shade. " you didn't?" He asks disorientedly "of course not, why would I mind my best friend hugging me?" Yamada replied with a grin.. Aizawa looked at him shocked.. "I'm your best friend?"

Authors note  
Sorry I'm so bad at writing! But ignoring that I hope y'all like the story so far, it's getting pretty spicy 😅?


	7. Chapter 7

Yamada Hizashi's POV  
aww Aizawa's so cute!, I didn't know he's afraid of thunder, hehe kinda makes me see through his whole tough guy act..  
"I'm your best friend?" he asks me confused? He doesn't know that already?.. "of course you're my best friend.." I say softly smiling down at him. I can't believe he doesn't already know that.. i guess he always has been a little bit distant but I hope that I was making obvious enough that I care about him..

God POV?  
Aizawa looked up at his friend with an abashed face, "but.." he sighed. "but nothing! Shota I haven't know you for long but I know for a fact that we were meant to b-" BANGG!! The loud thunder roared, and suddenly the lights flickered off.. "ahh!" Aizawa shouted at the noise, and jumped into Yamada's lap, wrapping his arms around the boy. His cheeks dusted with a pink shade.. "hey Zawa?" Aizawa pulled his head up from the cuddly position he was in.. "Yeah?" he asked, his arms still wrapped around Yamada.. "it's getting late and the powers out so do you wanna go to bed?" He asked calmly. Aizawa looked at his watch.. "it's only 10:00?" Yamada sighed, "we can stay up if you'd like, but there's not much to do in the dark.." Aizawa put his head back onto Yamada's chest, "it's ok... can we stay like this?" He asked with a sleepy grin. Yamada smiled and stroked his friend's his messy black hair. "of course.."

Yamada's POV again..  
Aizawa's asleep in my lap and I can't help but think about how cute he is.. I feel his soft breathing on my shoulder, his arms hugging my waist, his legs wrapped around me.. He's so perfect. In every single way.. I've only known him 2 weeks but I just can't shake the feeling. That I like him..Like like him. Like in a crush sorta way. But that's weird right? It's not normal for a guy to like his best friend. Isn't it? I push away the feelings for now. The floor is really cold and I am kinda uncomfortable, not because of Shota, just cause of the hard floor. I don't want to wake him up, so I'm gonna try my best to get him on the bed without disturbing him.. I softly pull him off of me and attempt to pick him up, I hear him grumbling in his sleep.. I finally manage to get him up on to the bed.. But now what do I do? Do I sleep on the floor or up there with him o-" "Yamada?" I hear him grumble out..Shoot he's awake! "Yea Sho?" I ask quietly.. "Why'd you leave me?." He mutters out. What does that even mean? "what do you mean.." I ask confusedly.. He leans over the edge of my bed and pulls me up..

Aww he wants to cuddle with me? He's so adorable! He wraps him legs over me and puts his hand over my shoulder as we lay in bed..Why is my heart beating so much why do I feel all fluttery and warm inside.. As much as I want to full on snuggle with him I restrain myself. I wouldn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.. I do manage to get close enough so that I could play with his hair.. I could feel his steady breathing down my neck.. He's so pretty..yes I say pretty! because he is...although he is very handsome too. And he's really cute like a ...kitten. And he's super quiet, and stand-offish,sometimes very abrupt and even mean..but despite all these little "flaws" I still like him.. and I know he would never like someone as loud and obnoxious and weird as me... so I'll just keep the feelings hidden..so nobody knows.


	8. Chapter 8

Shota Aizawa's POV:  
Sun beams through the window onto my face, it's bright and my eyes aren't used to the light. i blink a couple times trying to get used to it. I finally open my eyes and my vision focuses.. oh god. Yamada is right next me. What happened last night? I don't remember much, but I know we played Minecraft and there was a thunderstorm.. I also remember Yamada helped me not be so scared. Gosh, I really am pathetic, how the hell did I let myself get like that in front of him.. And I know he hugged me..He's so warm. It's weird. How can a single person be so damn warm? I like it. For some stupid confusing reason he makes me feel all jumbled inside, It's like my heart stops whenever I see him.. I don't know why, it just happens. I open my eyes and look at the boy in front of me. Shit! Wait why were we in the same bed? Is that a normal guy sleepover thing? I guess I don't mind it much, but still it's weird to think that's we were so close all night. What if we were closer? Gross.. why'd I even think about that.. I mean hugs are nice but dating is a whole other thing, and I'm not even gay.. ew? And I'm pretty sure Yamada likes Kayama anyways. He's definitely not into guys.. What if he was? Ugh never mind I shouldn't even be thinking about that sort of stuff..

Authors note:  
This was a very short and messy chapter, but I wanted to introduce that Aizawa has some sort of feelings towards Yamada, whether they are romantic or not he definitely likes Yamada a little bit ;) Well bye bye till next chapter hope you're enjoying the story!


	9. Chapter 9

General POV -9:20 am :  
Aizawa lay awake in Yamada's bed lost in thought. He knows that he shouldn't be there anymore. His dad wakes up at around 10 and he wouldn't want to get caught sneaking back inside.. Aizawa slowly sits up and rubs his eyes. He creaks off the bed and grabs his bag, trying not to disturb his friend. The door squeaks open as he turns the handle, He quietly tips toes down the stairs, unsure if any of Yamada's family is awake yet. Hopefully not.His path seems clear so he opens the front door and starts walking home.. It's still raining and all signs point to there being more thunder soon. The temperature is very chilly, probably enough to give you hypothermia if you stayed out long enough. He ignores it, figuring that if a little cold bothers him then what's the point if him trying to be a pro hero?.. It's fine only 3 more cold slow miles to go..

Yamada Hizashi's POV:  
Hmm I wonder what time it is.. I open my eyes to check the time on my alarm clock, but since the power went out the time reset and now it's all messed up.. maybe Aizawa has a watch or something? I don't want to wake him though. I turn over to check on him.. but he's not there. Maybe he's in the bathroom? I spring off my bed and sit on the edge for a sec, hoping Shota will be back soon.. almost 2 minutes passed and he's not back. I open my door and rush down the stairs, oh mom is awake.. maybe she knows where he is? "Morning mom!, do you know where Shota went I can't find him anywhere?" She looks at me confusedly. "No I don't, I'm sorry I thought he was with you." God where is he? Did he leave already.. did I do something wrong? Maybe he got freaked out that we were in the same bed or something?! He probably hates m- BANGG! Crap! The storm is still going on? Shota is probably all scared and in the cold or something.. I rush to the door and put my shoes on as fast as I can, "GOTTA gO, byE MoM!" I shout as I run out the door. I start sprinting in the direction of Shota's house.. BOOM! The rain is getting a little heavier, Wait I think I can see him.. I keep I just want to see my Shota, erm wait..not my Shota but uh just Shota.. I want to see him. Not gonna be gay right now.

Aizawa Shota's POV:  
BANGG! Well great the thunder is back and I'm gonna die. I'm going to die. A few moments later my heart rate slows back to its regular speed. I really hate thunder. It's pointless and scary. Just another inconvenience. My building is a mile up ahead, so I keep walking through the rain for about 15 minutes until I get there. I pass a convenience store and walk past a group of people, presumably a family. Because a little girl hid behind her mother and pointed at me saying "mommy that guy is scary, maybe it's a villain?" Her mother looks at me and frowns. I'm used to disapproving looks from people. So it doesn't bother me much anymore. I've always been told I look like a bad guy and that I have a villain quirk. I can't say I disagree but whatever. I know I'm not a villain and that's all that matters.. right? I look at my wrist and check my watch. It's almost 9:54.. the rain is extremely heavy now.. BOOM!! Jesus Christ! I keep walking, my scarf slips off my neck and dangles at my feet. I take a step forward and I trip on it. "Ahhh!" I fall directly into a puddle.. great.

Yamada Hizash's POV:

I finally get in clear sight of Shota! I keep running towards him... BOOM!! oh no... I can't wait to get to him so I can protect him from the storm! I know he's capable, but I like being able to hold him in my arms.. I'm less than 10 feet away, "HEy shOT-" I yell out but I get interrupted. Shota fell right in a puddle! oh no, my poor Shota! He's gonna get a cold.. ima save you. I quickly sprint up to the boy.


	10. Chapter 10

Shota Aizawas POV:

Ow! Goddamnit.. stupid scarf tripped me. I start to get up, but feel a pair of hands around my shoulders. I turn my head back and see.. Yamada?? Why is he here? He looks at me with a worried expression, "Hey! are you ok??" He questions with a very scared expression. "Im fine." He stands and pulls me up. "I was worried about you!, why did you run off?!" He asks me sounding upset. I didn't mean to cause a problem. "I was going home.." He sighs, "Shota, I would have come with you." I look up at him, "I didn't want to wake you up." He just stares at me. God, I didn't know it was gonna be a big deal. I look into his eyes and he looks back at me, I feel a weird tension but ignore it. "I'm sorr-" I start to mutter out before Yamada wraps me in a big hug. Despite the fact that it's freezing cold and raining out. I just stand, feeling kinda bad now.. I wrap my arm around his back and give in to the hug. We separate from the quick embrace and Yamada helps me grab my stuff.

Yamada Hizashi's POV:

Stupid Shota, I sigh. That hug was really nice, even if he barely hugged back.. Maybe I'm weirding him out, I should probably give him space. We walk back to his apartment building and he goes back to his house. I say goodbye and we part ways. At his point the rain had toned down. Now i have to try to get a taxi.. 15 minutes later and no luck. Hey wait I can just call Kayama to pick me up. I pull out my phone and dial her number,, "Hey Kay! I need a ride can you come pick me up?" "Uh yeah sure, where are you?" She asks me. "I'm outside Shota's apartment..it's about 4 miles away from my house if you just go down the main roads you'll see me!" I can hear her giggle. huh weird. "Be there in 10" She says before hanging up.

General POV:  
10 minutes later Kayama arrives , Yamada jogs over to the passenger seat and plops himself down. Kayama stares at him with a disgruntled expression , "Why the hell are you all wet?!" Yamada chuckles, "Well long story short, there was a lot water." Kaya smirks, "Hmm does it have to anything do with Aizawa?" Yamada had immediately flushed red and tensed up.. "i-I mean not really, it was storming really bad" She looks at her friend and automatically knows something is up with him. "Hey Yamada, why were you at Aizawa's place anyway?" His head turned to hers "Oh we had a sleepover at my place and I was walking him home". She nodded, "Hey speaking over sleepovers wanna spend the night at my place? Everyone else is busy.." Yamada nods affirmatively, "you know it!, just let me tell my mom real quick " They pull into the driveway at Kayama's house and run inside. Yamada stays at Her house very frequently , so he always have a change of clothes and toothbrush already there. The two sat down on the bed and got settled down. Kayama looks over at Hizashi "No offense but why do you hangout with him?". Yamada turned to her, "wait who?" he asks. "Aizawa obviously!" she chuckles.


	11. Chapter 11

Yamada felt his heart beat faster,.. "o-OH! Uhm I hang out with Shota because.. he's really nice." Kayama grinned, "that's all?" The boy coughed, "NO! .. I mean that's not all I guess." He looked down at his feet, "What I mean to say is that i think he's great!, super cool to talk with, and he's really quiet and straightforward.. i like that about him." He said happily. "Hmm I never would have thought you would be friends with someone so blunt and stand-offish" Kayama said while handing Hizashi a cup of ice water. "I don't know what that means, well whatever, anyways whatcha wANNA DO?!" he squeaked. Kayama looked around and thought of something the two could do.. then she had a great idea! "We could just gossip!"  
Yamada smiled, "YO! that sounds fun!"

Kayama lay on the bed, on her stomach with her feet kicking behind her, Yamada was on the floor sprawled out 'painting his nails' with a black sharpie. "So you got your eyes on anyone?" Kayama asks while handing her friend a real bottle of nail polish. Yamada tenses up and gets red in the face. "NO!" At that moment Kaya burst out laughing. "BHAHAAH!" She cackled and rolled of the bed. "Yamada has a crushh!" she mocked him playfully. Yamada just sat on the floor flustered. "no-". Kaya scooted close to him and looked him up and down. "what do they look like?" she asked.

Yamada thought about how he could describe Shota without her knowing for a moment. "They have dark hair and dark eyes." he said with a grin. Kayama scoffed, "OH COME ON! WE LIVE IN JAPAN! WE ARE JAPANESE! EVERYONE HAS THOSE FEATURES!" She screeched annoyed. "That's all I'm giving you, sorry" He replied. "Ugh fine!" she growled. "let's watch a movie and go to bed, we have training for the sports festival tomorrow." . Yamada nodded.

Shota Aizawa's POV (yammering about hizashi):

Yamada. Why would he do that? ..Run 3 miles just to see me? God he's weird. I mean it's not like i didn't appreciate it,but it wasn't necessary. He could have gotten sick, but he still came. Just to see me. Me. Ughh Yamada is so nice! I don't get it. I'm a quiet, rude, nobody; yet he still chooses to be my friend. SHIT! ..didn't he say I was his best friend?! that was so nice... I remember he said that, and then he said he knew we were.. we were meant to be something? I don't know. He really is nice, like a loud obnoxious prince.. Yeah a prince; with the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen. NOT PRETTY! Thats weird. Go to bed Shota!


	12. Chapter 12

Aizawa's POV (1 week time jump)

We have 2 more days of training before the sports festival. I'm really not prepared, but I'm gonna try my best. My quirk does barely anything in physical activities, so it will be a challenge to do a lot of the courses. I throw on my uniform and and hop on a bus to school. UA is on the top of a hill so it takes around an hour to get to class by foot. It's exhausting, actually it's the reason I'm always tired in class ; besides the fact that i don't sleep at night. But today i decided to take a bus. So I could write in my journal, yes like a little girl. It's a good way to get stuff off my chest that I cant say out loud.

I wonder how Yamada is doing. It's funny, I always end up thinking about him and I don't know why. He's loud and annoying and the definition of a man slut. I swear to god he is so horny! The amount of sex jokes that boy makes is repulsive. I don't really care though. We had lunch together all last week, against my will of course. Kayama had a different guy at the table with us every day. whore. Some kid offered me weed on the way home from school yesterday. I said no, but I'm honestly wondering what it would be like. Also this dickhead Enji is always being a bitch to me, and Yamada always yells at him. It's like he's trying to protect me.. cute. Anyways bye.

Yamada's POV:

Homeroom was quick and now we have english. I like english a lot, it's fun knowing everything about grammar because then when other people mess up I can correct them and make them feel dumb. Maybe it's just cuz I like to feel smart; even though I'm dumb as shit. HAHA. I'm so funny. I get to class and sit down behind Shota, he looks less tired today. "HIII!" I shout. Probably too loud but whatever.. He grumbles and looks down at his phone. Ouch that hurt, but I'm used to being ignored by him. It's just how he is. "Listen up! Today we're gonna be doing a simple reading partner project on the book we read last week." Everyone else groans, not me though I like working with partners. "Just display your thoughts on the story to your partner and compare and contrast your thoughts." Our teacher explains.. I wonder if the partners are preselected or if we get to choose ourselves, "HEYY! do we gEt to chooSE oUR PArTnERs?!" I ask. My quirk kinda flared up, It makes my voice sound like it's cracking. ugh. whatever. The teacher nods, "you are free to choose your own partners". YES. Everyone gets riled up and starts to choose partners. I look in front of me at Aizawa.  
He growls unhappily. I get up and pounce in front of him, "AIZAWA! you're mine!". He slams his head on the table. "Urgggh." He grumbles. "Fine."

General POV:

10 minutes later, and the 2 have very little work done. Mainly because Yamada won't stop talking. He turns to Shota with a smirk, "you have such pretty eyes.." A light blush spreads across the 'unbothered' boy's face, "let's just do the project.". Yamada grins, and lay his head on the desk looking up at the boy. "your hair is pretty too" Aizawa's face glows with pink even more than before. "shut up." Yamada frowns, "fine, but your pretty face is awful distracting, so sorry if my work is messy." Aizawa thuds his face into the desk once again, in an attempt to cover his bright red face.

Aizawa's POV:

Ahhhgg! What is wrong with him?! Why does he have to say stuff like that? It's messing with my emotions.. "I'm so pretty it's distracting?" what the fuck does that even mean.. I know he's just joking but god it seems so real. I really shouldn't get all flustered like that.. Goddamn Yamada what are you trying to do to my head!?


	13. Chapter 13

General POV (1 day before sports festival):

The annual UA sports festival is a mere 24 hours away, and everyone in the hero course is freaking out. "HOLY FUCK! SHOTAAA!" Yamada screams from across the training field. Aizawa winces at the sound of his loud voice. "what do you want?" He asks bluntly. Yamada sprints up to him, "are you excited?!" He asks cheerfully. "I don't really care, I'm not strong enough to win." Shota explains. Hizashi's eyes widened, "don't say that! you're totally awesome, and I believe in you!" He frowns, "All I can do is erase people's quirks for a little bit. It doesn't help me in any physical activities." Yamada stared at his friend, "Well you can try your best!, let's go ask Gran Tortilla if we can practice with Kayama and Tensei?" Aizawa grumbled, "sure". He didn't have an issue with the others, but he preferred to stick with Yamada. Tensei has been trying to get him more involved with the others but Aizawa tends to ignore his attempts.

Yamada's POV:

I'm really nervous, and exited... I'm nervouscited? Aizawa seems unconfident, he's super cool and I believe in him and it hurts my heart to think that he doesn't see that too. Everyone else is super awesome too, Kayama's weird purple gas quirk will definitely come in handy on her part, and Tensei's speed can help him out in race type courses, same with Toshinori, I don't know what his quirk even is but I feel like he has a lot of potential. Me on the other hand I'm not so sure about, I can just yell really loud. It will definitely stun the others pretty bad but I don't think i'll be able to get in the top 20. Everybody else has a lot more powerful quirks. I'm ok with that though, I know I'm not the best but if I try I can get better.

I pull Shota with me to get Tensei and Kayama, so that we can ask Torino if we can "practice" together. I just wanna goof off, those guys are super fun to mess around with. We rarely get any time together lately, because of training. Kayama has been talking about having a party soon, so I'm pretty excited for that. I doubt I can get Zawa to come though. We finally approach Gran Torino and ask him if we can't work together. He accepted surprisingly. "ayy!" we burst out happily. We speed to a secluded area and goof off for the rest of class. Aizawa seems to think we are being stupid and irresponsible but whatever.

AN:

heyy so i'm still trying to figure out how to do the sports festival chapter(s) so might take a while to update but hopefully y'all like the story so far :)


	14. Chapter 14

General POV:

It was the day of the annual UA high sports festival, everyone in the hero course were preparing to walk through the entry of the stadium. Yamada shuffles through the crowd of students trying to find Aizawa, he had to give him something before the games started. "SHOTAA!" he screamed, hoping that his friend would hear him. He did. But chose to ignore. He really didn't want to get flooded with screams. Although he knew Yamada would continue to look for him.  
Yamada ran and shouted for his friend until he finally found him. "ShotAa!" Aizawa frowned. "what?" he asks. Yamada, slightly disappointed that his friend wasn't happy to see him pulled out a pair of noise canceling headphones, "I got you these, so I won't hurt your ears in the competitions.." Aizawa smiled slightly, "I can handle a bit noise." He said blankly. "But you are always around me while I'm being loud and I know you don't like it. please take them.. I don't wanna hurt you.." He pleaded. Aizawa accepted. He took the headphones and put them around his neck. "thanks Zashi.." Yamada beamed, and wrapped his arms around the boy. Aizawa felt his cheeks warm. "what was that for?" He asked confusedly.  
"you called me zashi!" Aizawa looked away, "sorry." Yamada's eyes widened, "no, I liked it" He said with a light pink spread across his face. "really?" He questioned. "Y-yEAH! It was cute" Aizawa went red. "whatever.." he grumbled.

"AND NOW ENTERING THE STADIUM!..CLASS 1A OF THE HERO COURSE!" The announcer yells out. signaling for the class the enter the field. Everyone walks through the door, Toshinori is at the front of the group smiling widely, Enji is not far behind with a smug face. Kayama and Tensei are walking next to each other waving. While Aizawa is slouching and walking rather unconfidently, and Yamada is skipping next to him excitedly. *the story isn't about anyone else so let's just ignore what the other people are doing*. "Oh my god it's so big.." Aizawa says as he looks around the stadium. Yamada laughs, "that's what she said!" He glares at his immature friend, hiding the fact that he found it kinda funny. The announcer, introduces each student in 1A, then 1B enters and they announce that classes students as well. Same thing happens for each class in the hero course, everyone in general studies, and the support course students.

A big board appears, and the announcer starts to select what the first activity is first. "OK THE FIRST COURSE IN THE FESTIVAL SHALL BE... A RACE!" Everyone stops cheering.. A simple race is very odd and plain to be in the world famous sports festival.. The announcer looks down at her paper.. "MY BAD GUYS! ITS A 3 LEGGED RACE!" The crowd starts to cheer excitedly again, "STUDENTS WILL FIND A PARTNER AND TIE THEIR RIGHT AND LEFT LEGS TOGETHER, THEN THEY WILL BE RELEASED TO RUN THROUGH A COURSE OF OBSTACLES THAT VARY IN DIFFICULTY!" Students began searching for their partners, Yamada immediately turned to Aizawa and asked for him to be his partner, He reluctantly agreed. He wouldn't want to be partners with anyone else, so it's his best option. Kaya and Tensei were teamed up obviously. Though she actually wanted to be with Yamada, she knew he would already be with his 'new best friend'. Toshinori sprinted up to Enji and asked him to be his partner. "There's no way in hell I'm gonna be tied up with a dorky little shitfuck like you!" Toshinori frowned, and went to search for a different partner. Enji looked around for a partner, preferably a girl. But everyone was intimidated or scared by him. He had little to no choice but to pair with Toshinori. Against his will he aproached him and asked to be his partner. "Yeah! What made you change your mind?" Enji just growled and tied their legs together. Yamada ran up to the table with the rope, pulling Aizawa behind him. He grabbed the cord and began to bond their legs together carefully.

Aizawa's POV:

Yamada begins to tie our legs together, his hands move swiftly over our calves and thighs. He starts to stand up without me knowing so I slip as he stretches skywards. He catches his balance and offers a hand I grab on and pulls me up. Me and him are now a mere 3 inches apart, he's warm as always so I have no reason to complain. Before the game starts we practice walking and honestly it's a lot more difficult than I expected. Yamada always starts to walk one direction while I walk the other, "stop going the wrong way!" I shout sternly as he pulls me right when we are supposed to go left. "heh, sorry about that" He apologizes. I turn and point left, "ok we are trying to go that way." He grins "ok, got it!"

Yamada's POV:

ohmygod! Shota is so close. We've been near each other like this before, but it feels different than then. Because now we aren't allowed to separate. I like it. Sometimes his hair gets in my face or I can feel his breath on my neck, and it's torture. It would be nice if we could just stay tied up forever. I know I wouldn't complain. ha. I'm weird. It's not good that I think of Shota more than friends. He'd be freaked out if he knew I like him like that. I play flirt with him and he just seems upset. So flirting for real is a no. I keep going the wrong way and He keeps pulling me the other way. It's really hard to do this correctly, and we only have a few minutes to practice until the real competition begins.

AN!:

hope this is ok so far. i was having issues with how to do the sports festival but i'm pretty confident now. tell me what you guys think. byee


	15. Chapter 15

General POV:

Everybody and their partners gather at the entrance to the obstacle course, "EVERYONE IS READY.. 3..2.." Aizawa pulled the headphones over his ears, and looked over at Yamada with a smirk. Yamada nodded. "....1! GO!!" They rush off through the crowds of students, "OW!" Yamada screams as some sort of fire burns his right arm. Aizawa turns and sees the burn. "oh shit!" He pulls the headphones off and and stops. "Yamada! are you ok?!" He asks frantically. "I'm fine! we gotta go if we wanna get past round one!" He's replies. "But you just caught on fire!" Yamada shrugged, "ignore that, now let's GO!" Aizawa starts running, he's still worried about his friends arm but continues anyways. The two watch as Tensei and Kaya speed past them, a jet stream flowing behind them from Tensei's arms. They start speeding up , but are still very far behind. "YEAHHHHHHH!" Hizashi screams, causing a lot of the teams around to drop and cover their ringing ears. Aizawa grins. They start speeding past the stunned students as fast as they possibly can without falling over.

They catch up by quite a lot, but not enough to get in the top 30. Toshinori and Enji are in the lead, but Enji is not cooperating well. He's using his flames to push himself upwards, while Yagi is basically just dragging behind him. It is very similar for Tensei and Kayama, Tensei is using the jets in his arms to push past every one, while Kaya drags behind, except she is using her quirk to shoot out a powerful aroma that causes her opponent's to drift into a state of lust then fall asleep. The gas like substance spreads very fast and is almost to where Yamada and Aizawa are positioned. "What the fuck is that?!" Aizawa says pointing at the strange purple smog ahead of them. "oh ... that would be Kaya." Aizawa looks at him confused, "what does it do?" He asks worriedly. "It's like a ...sex smell?" Aizawa just stared at Yamada as they ran, "what the fuck." Yamada realized that what he said made no sense, "OH, sorry it's like a scent that works on guys mainly, it puts them asleep basically." He explains. Aizawa still confused, "how is it a sex smell??" Yamada burst out laughing. "uhm, you'll see?" He was silent for a moment, "does it make you horny?! or does it make you fall asleep?.." He asks frantically. "Kinda both?" Aizawa just kept running disappointed.

Aizawa's POV:

What the hell. That is the weirdest quirk ever. Like I don't even understand, it makes you wanna fuck... but you fall asleep instead? How do we even avoid that. Wait who does it make you horny for?...Kayama?! Oh god ew. "What do we do to avoid it?" I ask Yamada. We are still running and the purple sex sleeping gas stuff is getting closer by the second. "We just have to cover our noses and hold our breaths.." He explains. "But if we use our hands to cover our faces we're gonna lose balance and fall down.." I explain. We're already wobbly now so there's no way we could be able to stay up without our hands. "...maybe I can make a high enough vibration to thin it out, and knock a few people back a bit.." He suggests. That doesn't make any sense, but it's worth a try. "sure." I put my headphones on and hope that his idea works.. "YEAAAHHHHH!!!!" Yamada screams as loud as he can. It's so loud that I can hear it through my headphones. I watch as people all around fall to the ground.. It feels kinda bad knowing that we are hurting people but there isn't much else we can do. I always wonder how Yamada isn't deaf. I'm sure his hearing isn't the best, maybe he even has tinnitus. I look ahead at the gas, I can feel the vibrations from his voice, maybe his theory isn't the worst. The gas is actually thinning out! I take off my earphones and look at Hizashi, he looks like he's in pain.. "Hey you ok?" I ask him. He nods. I don't really believe that. I mean he's been burned and had to scream like a thousand times today, if it was me I would not be ok.

We keep running and the gas gets thicker. "Yamada, it's getting thicker.." He turns to me and frowns, "I- I can't yell anymore...sorry" Oh no, He shouldn't be sorry. "Hey it's ok, if we can't make it through a bit of the smoke I can erase Kayama's quirk long enough for us to get ahead. "Are you sure? She is really far ahead." He asks. I nod and we rush through the gas. I hold my breath and we jump over and around the piles of students on the track. A few are managing to stand up. I can barely breath, I take a gasp of air and hold my breath again. I can finally see that engine arm kid flying through the air with Kayama hanging from his body. "I see them! if I can look at them both I can stop both of their quirks." I exclaim to Yamada, He nods. I look up at the sky and get a clear vision on both of them... ok. I can do this. I activate my quirk and the two begin to fall to the ground. I start to hover in the air and my hair floats above my head. The gas disappears and we start to run as fast as we can. "Why did we fall?!" I hear Kayama shout at Tensei. "My quirk just cut out!" Ha! My eyes are drying up really fast. I won't be able to cancel their quirks for much longer. Yamada starts laughing. "You did it Sho!" He bursts out happily. Wait what?.. I ignore him. We finally catch up to Tensei and Kayama who are still recovering from their 20 foot fall. "Sorry about that!" Yamada shouts out at his friends as we pass them. I see Kayama flip us off as we run past them.

AUTHORS NOTE!:

I'm actually really proud of this. I know i'm not very good at writing but I finally have my groove back. hehe. well hope y'all r enjoying. part 17 should be up very soon!


	16. Chapter 16

Kayama's POV: (hehe never done kayama's pov and i kinda love it)

Those little shits! Good for them.. Now Tensei needs to get his ass up so we don't get behind. "GET UP DICKWAD!" I yell at him, "I am! I am! Chill!" he responds. He stands up and I grip his hand before we fly upwards. It was terrorizing the first time he did it without me knowing, and I'm not about to have another heart attack. "Ready?" He asks me. "Yeah.." I say. He flys upwards pulling me along with him. I start to release my somnambulist behind us. I'm happy Yamada and his little friend are doing so well. In the competition and just their overall friendship. I have to admit that I am kinda jealous of the little fuck though. It's not easy to watch your best friend become close with a person they just barely met. But I support him, and it's not like me and Tensei aren't getting closer as well. So I have no place to be complaining. I look down and see the 2 running, and before I know it we passed them. Oh no! hah! I don't actually care. I'm mainly just wondering how they are gonna respond to my quirk.. I feel like Aizawa will just fall asleep and Yamada is gonna get all lovey dovey.

General POV:

Tensei and Kaya fly over Aizawa and Yamada, purple gas flowing behind them. Aizawa began to cough, "Yamada, the gas is too thick so I can't see them to cancel their quirks.." He exclaims. Yamada nods, "It's ok Sho..let's just keep going until we can't.." Aizawa looks upset, "We're gonna lose aren't we?.." Yamada facial expression changes to a slightly sad yet determined expression. "I don't know, but we did our best either way!" Aizawa bursts out coughing, "I'm really tired Yamada.. I'm sorry." He says while slowly falling down. Yamada already knows they aren't going to make it any further. When Aizawa is asleep, he's asleep. He accepted their fate and dragged his partner off of the track. This signals that they have dropped out, so they are allowed to be untied. Yamada unties their legs and picks up Aizawa. Surprisingly He's strong enough to lift him, despite his looks Hizashi is very lean. He carries his friend to a empty classroom, and sets him down on a chair to rest. He moves a chair next to his friend and drifts off to sleep with his head on Aizawa's shoulder.

Aizawa's POV: (30 minutes later)

I open my eyes and look around, trying to figure out where the hell I am.. Yamada is resting his head on my shoulder and it seems like we are in a classroom... WAIT WHAT? The sports festival?? What happened... Did we lose? I really hate to do this but I need answers and Yamada is how I get them, so I have to wake him up. "psstt! Yamada.." I say calmly while nudging his shoulder. He groans and rubs his eyes.. cute. "Sho?" He asks me. I don't know what I feel when he calls me that but it's weird and fuzzy and annoying. "yea.. what happened?" I ask. He pops up and looks at me sadly.. I have a feeling I know what he's going to say. "Nemuri.. her quirk got to you.." Oh.. Goddamnit it's my fault we aren't out there competing isn't it. I'm so stupid! I've completely ruined Yamada's or my chances of being noticed by any hero agencies. And I've made a complete fool of myself in-front of him! "I'm.. sorry." I say while avoiding any eye contact. He looks at me directly in the eyes, despite the fact that I looked away. "oh sho!, don't be sorry.. you did your best. We did our best! I'm proud of you.." He says. I swear I can see tears forming his eyes. oh no. "wait really?.. but I made you lose the whole game. We couldn't even get past the first round.." I look away. It's just plain embarrassing to have face him after I failed both of us. "Sho.." He pauses.. "Of course I am you idiot!" He says with a smile.

Thank god. I'm glad I didn't piss him off. I start to look back up at him but i'm interrupted by him wrapping his arms around me. Oh.. a hug. I should probably hug him back.. I wrap my arms around his waist, and hug him back. It's so warm and yet somber at the same time..His hot steady breath spreads on my neck and under my shirt. It's nice.. His big hands around my lower back are so comforting, and oddly enough I'm fine being this close to someone. 'sniffle'  
What was that? Oh no is Yamada crying?! "hey... don't cry." I say under my breath. He sniffled again. His arm slide up my back he wipes his face. mhm of course he wasn't. I laugh a bit, "you sure about that?" He mumbles and we separate. "Yes I am. Now let's go watch the games. Hopefully Kaya and Tensei made it to round 2." He pulls me up and we walk back to the stadium to watch the rest of the festival play out.


	17. Chapter 17

General POV:

The first round had ended with Toshinori and Enji in first place, and Kayama and Tensei in 4th place. Everyone who hadn't crossed the finish line or were not in the top 10 were eliminated and sent off to rest or sit in the student balcony to watch the games. The next round of the competition was a Player vs Player battle. The students who scored 10th and 9th place would battle and the winner of that would battle seventh place and the winner of that would battle 6th etc. until 2 players were left.

(time skip because i know y'all don't care about the random peoples battles)

it was now time for Kayama to battle the winner from the previous round, she was scored in 4th place from the last round and this round she had to battle the 6th place winner. The student she was going to fight was named Tsunagu Hakamada, (future best jeanist) His quirk allowed himself to change the properties of fabric from other people's clothing into whatever he can imagine, such as a capture weapon. The 2 were placed in the game boundaries and set to fight. Kayama wasn't that skilled in combat but she knew basic martial arts, gymnastics, and could throw a good punch. "Ready?" she asked confidently with a smirk spread across her face. "of course" Her opponent responded. She started to release her somnambulist fumes. Hakamada sprinted towards her and began to reweave the fabrics of her costumes cape. He didn't want to undress a women, so he started with her clothes that don't cover anything. He pulled the fabric towards him making a band, he then whipped it upwards and towards Kaya. She immediately noticed and began to think of what she should do. The rope neared her and she decider her balance skills would be her best option. She latched onto the fabric and flung herself on top of the material. She began to run towards Hakamada. He was trying to wrap the cord around her feet but she was sprinting too fast for it to grasp her ankles. She got close to the boy and turned behind her to grab a handful of the rope. She then took the cord and used it to tie Hakamada's arms to his waist. She was fast! Too fast for Him to think of a plan or way to attack. Soon he was on the floor immobilized. The crowd burst out cheering for Kayama. She grinned widely and made sure to wave at all the cute boys in the stadium.

"YESSSS!" Yamada screamed with happiness. "WAY TO GOO KAYA!" He continued to cheer his friend on. Kayama looks up at the student stadium and waves at Yamada with a big smile. "YOU'RE THE BESTT!" Aizawa winces at the sound of the human loudspeaker's screams. "she did really good" He says blankly. He sounded unimpressed but he actually was quite intrigued but how swiftly the girl moved. He liked the idea of using a strong fabric as a capture device though. Maybe he could add a simple addition to his hero costume someday. Yamada was almost in tears, out of pure joy. He was so proud of her. It's not everyday you're closest friend gets past 4th place in a world famous sporting event!  
Tensei was also incredibly proud of his friend, he knew that the two would have to fight next, and that made his stomach hurt slightly. The thought of accidentally hurting his best friend didn't sit well with him.

After a short recovery break, Kayama and Tensei steppped into the boundaries. Kayama looked at her friend with a smirk. "Let's go big boy!" she said with a grin. Tensei was caught off guard by her comment, but he soon regained his train of thought. He started to activate his quirk and ran towards Kaya, while she started to release her strong purple aroma as she had done last round. She knew that it would be a lot more difficult to mange around Tensei, because of how fast he can move. Tensei pulled his shirt over his mouth and rushed towards her. He figured that if he can run around her fast enough he will be able to push her out of the boundaries by force. He began to dash in circles around the girl. His swift movements caused the somnambulist gas to spread out and thin. Kaya soon began to get dizzy and the airflow was pushing her around in different directions. Maybe she could use this to her advantage somehow. Everyone in the crowd was intrigued by the 2 students battle style. Kayama just and was able to stay up in the air long enough to jump off of Tensei's chest, she pushes away from his chest and plants her right foot almost directly in his face. She pushes off onnce more and goes flying backwards. Tensei notices and slows his running. As she is hurling through the air she looks down and flips backwards. Only if she hadn't done this she would have stayed in the boundaries. She hit the ground and slid right past the game margins. The crowd began cheering loudly. Tensei had won and now he had to go up against Enji. This could not go very well..


	18. Chapter 18

Kayama stood up and rushed towards Tensei, grasping him in a hug. "Good job!" She said happily. Tensei blushed slightly at the embrace. "Thanks.. you did great too!" He said with a grin. "I'm worried though.. I have to go against that Todoroki kid.." Kaya looked at him confused for a moment, "Enji? that fire quirk douche?" Tensei nodded. Kayama shivered slightly. "Well hopefully you don't get burned alive!" She says with a awkward smile as she runs off to sit by her friends. "HEYYY!" Yamada screams as he sees Kayama approach him and Aizawa. "hey guys.." She says as she plops down in a seat next to Yamada exhaustedly. "Good job." Aizawa says calmly. He looked over at the girl and notices that she is asleep.. Yamada leans over to his friend and whispers in his ear, "Yo, I think Tensei is gonna get burned to death today." Aizawa stares at him, "Probably." Yamada grins and lays his head on his friends shoulder. Aizawa stiffens up, "what are you doing?" Yamada just grins and very oddly he stays silent.

After a quick intermission, it is time for the fight. Enji and Tensei step in to the game boundaries. "Let's get one thing straight.. I'm going to destroy you." Enji said with a somewhat angry face. Tensei gulped, "We'll see.." He mumbled out quietly. Tensei knew he had to think fast, he thought maybe he could charge towards Enji and right as he releases his flames he'll move and kick him from behind. 1..2..3! He rushed toward the fiery boy at full speed. Enji let his flames shoot from his hands directly at his appointment. Tensei quickly swerved behind him and threw a fast hard kick to his back. Enji shot his head backwards and released his fire directly on Tensei. "OWW!" Tensei screams. He rushes away from the flames, but Enji chases after him. The boy was on fire... and not in the good way. He was literally on fire. His hair and costume were burning quickly and couldn't feel anything other than the horrible heat. He screamed out in pain, as Enji released more fire. Everyone in the crowd was silent.. Yamada knew his friend was going to die if the game wasn't stopped. He stood up, "STOP THE FIGHT! PLEASE! HES GOING TO DIE!!" he screamed. The announcer and staff all recognized the situation, but how could they stop the flames. Nobody at the school had a water quirk. Aizawa  
knew that he could erase Enji's quirk but his brain was completely frozen. "Why the hell is nobody doing anything?!" He yelled as he snapped out of his shock. He looked down into the playing field at Enji and erased his quirk. The fire stopped erupting from the boys hands but Tensei was still in flames. Almost immediately after a group of faculty members ran down with a immense amount of water and soaked the boy. He fell to the ground. They immediately picked him up and rushed him to the recovery girl. Everyone was in a state of shock. What the fuck just happened?.. Yamada and Kayama were in tears, could their friend really be dead...

( 3 days later )

The festival was ended early due to the extreme harm caused to students by Enji Todoroki. Besides Tensei, the boy had caused multiple 3rd degree burns to other students during the first and second round of the competition.. Also, some kids were smoking weed in the stands. Tensei was sent to the hospital due to his burns. They weren't as bad as they had originally thought. His costume protected him quite a lot but he would have permanent scars on his back and upper arms. The majority of the hair on his head was disintegrated, so he looked a bit funny. All in all he was doing very well. Yamada, Kayama, Toshinori, and Aizawa went to visit him. Aizawa mainly sat in the corner while the others socialized. "I'm gonna be able to leave the hospital in a couple of days, I just need to take these pain meds and use this gross ointment," Tensei explained enthusiastically. "That's great!" Toshinori exclaimed happily. Kaya leaned over to the boy and whispered something in their ears. Aizawa couldn't hear what it was but he honestly didn't care. 20 minutes later the group said their goodbyes and left.

Kaya was driving everyone home, Toshinori was first to get dropped off, then they headed to Aizawa's house. "Hey Zashi, what's your boyfriend's phone number? I wanna send him the information for the party." Yamada and Aizawa froze. "He's not my boyfriend!" Yamada shot back, his face bright red. Aizawa had his face hidden by his hair and his head was resting on his knees, to cover his blushed covered face. "Mhm sure," she says with a smirk. Turning back to Aizawa, "Hey what's ur phone number shitface?" She asks him. He looks up still flustered, "I don't have a phone.." Kaya looks at him shocked. "You're 15 how the fuck don't you have a phone??" He averts his eyes, "I didn't think I needed one." They were almost at Aizawa's house but Kayama quickly turned the car around and started to drive into town. " Yo we're almost at Shota's house, where at we going?" Hizashi asks. "We are getting this loser a phone


	19. Chapter 19

Aizawa's POV (1 day time skip):

Kayama and Yamada took me to buy a cell phone yesterday. I didn't think I needed one but apparently it is a requirement. Yamada keeps sending me pictures of cats, I like cats. We stayed up all night just talking.. It was really nice. He told me to download some apps, and I have nothing to do so I might as well. I go to the app store and download Youtube and Instagram. I text Yamada and ask him how I set up an account on Instagram. I know what it is but I already know I'm not gonna use it much. He immediately responds, 'click the make account button and it will give you all the information you need to set one up!' Hmm. Seems easy enough. I enter my email address and phone number, My name, and all the other information it wants. I don't know why it needs all of that stuff but whatever. I have to make a username... I'll just use my name. I enter 'AizawaShota' and now I gotta put a profile picture? God this thing really wants all my information.. Whatever. I put a picture of a cute black cat and now the account is made. I go to my messaging app and tell Yamada I made my account. He asks for my username and I send it to him. A second later I get a notification saying that He followed me.

I go to his account page and scroll through it. His profile picture is a picture of him winking with a peace sign up. He's so weird. His bio is just a bunch of different emojis. I scroll through each of his photos. They are all just pictures of him and Kayama and some with Tensei. I scroll down, admiring each picture. Not admiring! Just looking at them. 10 minutes later I reach the end of his feed and go onto youtube to see what it was. I find cat videos and watch them for what seems like hours. Cats are so nice. Better than people. ping! I get a text from Kayama. 'Hey I'm having a party tomorrow night, You better be there. Zashi will give you the information.' I don't respond. A party? I would rather just sleep. But I know Yamada is gonna make me go. I'm not ignorant enough not to know that. I'm tired. I plop down in my mess of blankets and fall asleep.

General POV (next morning):

Aizawa pulls himself out of bed and feels his greasy hair. He doesn't have a problem with taking showers but he just didn't want to add more money to the water bill. But his scalp was itchy from being so dirty so he decided it would be best to take a shower. His dad left to go to work so he didn't have to be worried about waking him up. While he is washing himself he can hear his phone ringing. He ignores it. After his shower, he drys off and checks his phone. Yamada had been spamming him for the past 30 minutes about how he was going to his house. Aizawa began to panic. He sent that 45 minutes ago and it takes 40 minutes to get from his house to Yamada's so there's no doubt that he was going to be there soon. Aizawa ran into his room half-naked, in an attempt to get dressed before his friend arrived. ringg! His doorbell rings. He still doesn't have a shirt on, but despite that, he yells, "COME IN!" Yamada creaks the door open and looks around the apartment. The floor is covered in beer cans and garbage. He tiptoes over the mess and walks down the hall. Aizawa stands outside of his room still without a shirt on. Yamada's face flusters red. He quickly turns away. Aizawa just looks at him funny, and walks back into his room to put a shirt on.

"When is the party?" Aizawa asks his friend as he pulls socks over his feet. "It starts at 7" Aizawa walked over to his closet and pulled out a fuzzy scarf, "it's only 2, why did you come over so early?" He asks as he wraps the scarf around his neck. "I don't know.. just wanted to hangout!" Yamada says happily. Aizawa grumbles and invites Yamada to sit down on his bed. "Whatcha wanna do?" The boy asks excitedly. He was happy he was spending time with just Aizawa. "I don't know."

Yamada looked around and sees a tube of black eyeliner on the floor, he jumps off the bed and grabs it. "Heyyyy Shota what is this?" He says while lightly giggling. Aizawa flushes bright red. "It's nothing!" He says while trying to snatch the makeup product. He fails and Yamada pulls it away. "I didn't think you were the type to like makeup." He says playfully. "It's not mine!" Aizawa lied. "Whose is it then." Yamada asked with a smirk. Aizawa looked around nervously and sighed. "You know I don't care if you wear eyeliner.. right?" Aizawa looked at his friend, "you don't?" He asked confusedly. Yamada chuckled, "of course not!" He laughed. Aizawa, the red in his cheeks fading, sighed in relief. "thank god." Yamada looked over at his friend, "I wouldn't make fun of you for anything.. you have nothing to worry about." Aizawa looked down at his feet and grumbled something under his breath. "Wanna take pictures?" the loud boy suggested. "not really.." Aizawa responded blankly. "Hmm.. Let's do it anyways!" Yamada said while he pulled his phone from his pocket. He opened up Snapchat and found a cute filter. He posed next to Shota and snapped the picture. "Urggg." Aizawa complained. Hizashi continued to take pictures with different filters and poses, Aizawa tried to cover himself up. Yamada squeeled loudly, He shoved his phone in his friend's face. "Look look! We look so cute!!" He exclaimed as he showed Shota a picture of the 2 with a cat ear filter on. "I look gross." Yamada laughed and then swerved his head towards his friend. "You are perfect." He said in a serious tone. Aizawa blushed. "No." Yamada flopped on the bed and began ranting about how he shouldn't talk about himself in bad ways like that. Aizawa ignored this and looked over at the clock. "It's 6:45." Yamada shot up and started to panic. "YO! the party is at 7! we gotta go nowww!" He whined. Aizawa groaned. "fine." The two got their shoes on and headed to Kayama's house.


	20. Chapter 20

Yamada ran past the rows of cars lining the street pulling Aizawa behind him. "God there's already so many people here!" He exclaimed excitedly. Aizawa groaned, he forgot how popular Kaya is. "Do we really have to go inside?"  
"Uh obviously!, it's gonna be fun, plus I think someone brought alcohol!" Yamada explains. Aizawa smirks, "fine."  
The 2 open the front door and see crowds of people all over, they recognized most of them. Yamada dashed over to a group of students and asked where Kayama was, one of the girls said she was probably in the living room. Yamada looked back at his friend and nodded, He began to walk to the kitchen as Aizawa followed close behind. Kayama had wealthy parents so her house was very large, it had 2 floors and a basement. "Heyy KayA!" Yamada said as he waved at her. She ran up to the two boys and lead them to the kitchen where Toshinori and Tensei were. "look who finally showed up." she laughed. "Hi guys!" Tensei said with a big smile. Aizawa waved and Yamada began to socialize. "Yo Aizawa! wanna go get a drink with me?" His friend asked him. "sure, what do they got?" He asked as they walked to the bar counter. (yes she's so rich she has a bar.) "let's see!" They arrived at the counter and Yamada began laughing. "what's so funny?" Aizawa asked the hysterical boy. "The bartender is her cousin!" He said still laughing. Aizawa was dead confused. "Ok, why is that funny?" Yamada pointed at the guy at the counter. "Well I beat the shit out of him at one of Kaya's family reunion softball games, and he's like 27!" Aizawa chuckles, "so he's just chill serving underage kids alcohol?" Yamada nodded. They walked up to counter and asked what was on the menu. "We got like 5 different types of beer, you guys are kids so won't be able to tell the difference anyways..and then vodka with various mixes." Yamada made an exaggerated thinking face, and decided to just get whatever beer the guy recommended. Aizawa settled for vodka mixed with ginger ale and lime juice. The bartender handed them the drinks and the two walked off.

"Yamada?" He turned over to Shota, "Yeah?" "You know that beer tastes like cow shit right?" Yamada snickered, "Yeah I know, but vodka just tastes like rubbing alcohol." Aizawa shook his head, "Not if you mix it with other stuff." Yamada shrugged and opened his can. He took a swig and make a slightly disgusted face, but he covered it well. Aizawa smirked and took a sip of his drink. He's had alcohol before so the initial sting doesn't bother him. Toshinori walked up to the boys, "Hey guys, Kay wants you guys to come upstairs with us." Yamada stood up and pulled Aizawa with him. The three dashed upstairs into her room and saw Kayama and Tensei sat on the floor. "we're playing truth or dare, sit ur asses down!" She exclaims happily. "Hell yeah!" Hizashi yells. He sits down next to Kayama who was sitting across from Tensei and Toshinori and Aizawa sat beside him. Aizawa doesn't really wanna be doing this so he just scrolled through his phone.

Kayama pulled a bottle out and spun it around, One end was on Yagi and the other was on Tensei. Tensei grinned, "Truth or dare?" Toshinori thought for a moment and chose dare. Tensei leaned over towards Kayama and whispered in her ear, "Is Todoroki here?" She nodded. He sighed and looked at the blonde. "Go up to Enji and poke him then walk away." He says with a smirk. He knew that Enji despises Yagi, so it should be funny. "Oh!" He exclaimed. Everyone began telling him that he had to do the dare, He walked out of the room and went to search for the fiery boy. Yamada followed him with his phone in hand. He was ready to record whatever was about to go down. Toshinori looked back at him and smiled unsurely. He soon spotted his target and started to walk up to him, you could tell how nervous he was. Enji was surrounded by a mix of girls and some of his friends. Toshinori walked up to the boy, poked him and started to run away. Enji looked up and threw a empty beer can at his head. "The fuck?!" He began to follow after the boy but he was out of sight. He didn't care enough to pursue him. Toshinori and Yamada bolted in the room and slammed the door. Everyone stared at them. Yagi slumped down and began laughing as loud as he could. Soon everyone started laughing except for Aizawa, who only had a slight smile on his face. "Send me the video!" Kayama asked. Yamada nodded and looked over at Toshinori. It was his turn to spin the bottle. He leaned in the circle and spun the bottle. The first end was on Kaya and the second was on Yamda. He looke over at his friend , "truth or dare?" Kayama grinned, "dare obviously!" Yamada began to chuckle, "You and Tensei, Seven minutes in heaven. Now." Kayama smirked, "sure, let's go!" she said as she walked up to Tensei and held her hand out. Tensei looked up at the girl and felt his face heat up, he grabbed her hand and the two left the room and went out to the closet in hallway.

Yamada fell onto the floor and started laughing, Toshinori joined in. Aizawa was still on his phone but he was inturupted by Yamada snatching his phone and pulling up the camera, "What are you doing?" He asked. "We have to wait till those two lovers get back, so we might as well take some pictures with Yagi." He explained. The boy pulled Toshinori into the camera and began snapping pictures. The two blondes made various funny faces and poses while Aizawa just sat there. He occasionally put up a peace sign or grinned. After the 7 minutes were up Kayama and Tensei came back into the room. Tensei's hair was ruffled and his shirt was very suspiciously wrinkled. Kayama was smiling and Tensei's face was bright red. "ight, guess it's my turn to spin." She spun the bottle and the first end landed on her and the second on Aizawa.


	21. Chapter 21

Aizawa groans and puts his phone down. "truth or dare?" Kayama asks him. "Ugh dare." Kayama points over at Yamada, "Sit in his lap for the rest of the game." Aizawa mumbles. And surprisingly he goes and sits down in his friends lap. Yamada flushes pink. "You don't gotta do this Zawa.." He whispers in his ear. "It's fine, as long as you don't mind." He responds. "Oh I don't care at all."

Yamada's POV:  
Holy shit. Aizawa is sitting in my lap. It's a very interesting experience. He's not very heavy, and honestly even though it sounds weird.. it feels nice. The only thing that's nice is that his hair keeps ending up in my mouth. He sits on his phone while we play a couple more rounds. Occasionally one of us has to answer a truth, but oddly the bottle lands on the other three more often. Its 8:50 and I've had the most of my beer and i've gotten used to the off putting taste by now. But I don't feel drunk yet, and my goal is to get at least a little tipsy by 10. Shota finished his first cup and sent Tensei to get him another cup a while ago and he just asked him to go get more a couple seconds ago. He's barely even drunk yet. I don't understand how though, like 2 servings of vodka would have me flopping around like a baby, but he seems unfazed. Maybe this third cup will get him. Tensei walks through the door with his drink. Shota leans back and grabs the drink from him, as he does so he rubs against my chest and...area. Ahgg! This is torture! Like why did Kayama have to pick the hottest guy with the best body to sit on me??....Oh my god. I'm so gay what the fuck. Everyone decides that they don't wanna play anymore. Which means Shota can get up. "Hey um you don't gotta sit on me anymore.." I tell him. Despite the fact that I really like him there, He gets up and sits next to me instead of in my lap. It's not that much of a difference but I still wish we were close. "What do you guys wanna do?" I ask. "I'm getting another drink." Aizawa says as he stands up. How the hell is he done with the one he just had already?? "Same" I say standing up too. The others also come with us, but only Toshinori doesn't get a drink. He says that drinking won't help him be successful in life so he's not gonna participate. And plus we needed a sober driver so it's ok.

We go to the bar and get more, as we start to leave Kaya's cousin the bartender stops us. "Hey Kay! can you go the the store and get some orange juice and cherries?" She nods and asks if we all wanna go with her. Toshinori says he wants to play pool with his other friends and Shota says he would rather stay at the house. I don't wanna leave him alone so I decide to stay too. "Whatcha wanna do while the others are off doing their own thing." I ask him. "I don't know, just hangout with you I guess." He says calmly. Aww he wants to stay with me! "Well what should we do then?" He looks down at his feet, "I don't care." I think for a sec and cant think of anything. "Well I'm gonna go get another drink." I say.  
"I'll come with you.." He says as he starts to follow me. I get another can and turn back. ping! My phone dings.. Kayama texted me. 'hey make sure nobody goes in my room while I'm gone.' I text her back, 'of course girly!' She responds, 'you and your little bf can hangout in there though. and keep the party under control.' Boyfriend?? ... Oh she means Shota. 'he's not my bf and I will. bye, be safe' I respond and put my phone in my pocket. I turn to Sho and pull him upstairs, "we gotta go guard Kaya's room while she's gone." I explain as we go into her room. He nods and we sit down on the bed.

Aizawa's POV:

We gotta watch Kayama's room for some reason.. I mean I guess she doesn't want random kids to have sex in her bed so I understand but I don't know why me and Hizashi have to guard it. He's only had 2 and a half cans of his cheap beer but he's practically drunk already. Fucking lightweight. It takes me a lot to get me drunk, but I definitely feel a bit. I'm not trying to get dead drunk tonight, but a little is fine. "What do we even do?" I ask him. "I don't know, I wanna go swimming at some point, but we should wait until Tensei and Kay are back." She has a pool?! How rich is this girl holy shit.. "I'm just gonna be on my phone, you can do whatever." I tell him as I sit on her bed. "OoH I'll sit with you!" He happily squeals as he plops down on the bed next to me. "Hey Zawa?" He mumbles, "What's up?" I ask. He doesn't respond.. That's weird. Whatever. I go back to watching cat videos. "That cat is so cutee!" he whines pointing at a black and grey cat on my screen. I nod. My neck hurts from sitting up for so long. I glance over at Yamada, He's on his phone going through old pictures.. He won't mind if I lay my head on him right? Whatever he lays on me all the time! I slink down a bit and rest my head on his chest, and go back to watching youtube. I can feel his breath on my face, it's warm. He's warm. I'm still confused about that. How can he be so warm and comforting?? He's just an annoying loud blonde boy. An annoying loud cute blonde boy.. Goddammit. Cute. Why the fuck do I keep calling him cute in my head. He's a guy. I guess it's not that weird to call another guy cute. Maybe it's just because I don't have a super fragile masculinity? Whatever.


	22. Chapter 22

Yamada's POV:

Aizawa put his head on my chest! I look down at him, at his perfect face. His eyes, his nose, his jaw, his hair, his lips.. all perfect. He is the most gorgeous boy I've ever laid eyes on and his personality is prefect too.. They way he acts all quiet and annoyed around everyone else.. but when he's with me he's different. He shows his true self. I love that about him. I love that I'm the person that he shares his beautiful smile with.. I remember when I first saw his smile, I melted. It was like I died and was in heaven and he was the angel welcoming me.. I will always remember that feeling. I want to be his angel. His warm happy feeling. His reason. I want him to feel just like I do when I'm with him. Perfect... but I know he only thinks of me as his friend. best friend. I'm happy that I'm at least that. Really happy. When I first met him it was my goal to make us best friends. I did that. Now I need a new goal.. It's a stretch, but I wonder if I can push our relationship further than just friends..

I glance back down at him, he looks up at me and I pull my head back to my phone screen. Music is playing loud from downstairs. It's weird to think that there's like 90 people down there. Maybe we should go check. "As much as I hate to disturb you, I gotta go check on the party." I explain. Shota nods and sits up. I open the door and creak down the stairs, I take a walk around and make sure the house isn't on fire. Nothing seems suspicious, other than the smell of weed coming from the basement. Who cares, I walk to back door which was surprisingly locked. Maybe Kayama was saving the pool until everyone was completely drunk? I spin around and walk back upstairs, grabbing another drink along the way. This time I got a hard lemonade. I open Kaya's door and see Tensei and Kayama sitting the floor infront of the bed where Shota is. "HEyY you gUys are back!" I say exitedly. "Yeah! Ready for the pool?!" Kaya asks happily. "Hell yeah!" I respond. Tensei nods, "Drunk kids and a pool.. Yes please." We all look over at Aizawa. He smirks, "Screw it, Let's go!" He says jumping off the bed, drink in hand. This is a side of him I've never seen. I like it.

AN:  
Short chapter sorry. More is coming very soon! And it's gonna get spicy. And now we know just how much Yamada really likes Aizawa, So get ready for big boy romance..


	23. Chapter 23

General POV:

The group rushed down stairs and pushed past the crowds of kids. "POOL IN THE BACKYARD!" Hizashi shouted. Everyone began excitedly running through the back door and hopping into the water. Kaya looked over at Tensei with a smirk, she took his hand and the two jumped in together. Yamada did a little drunken twirl and bowed down in front of Shota, "Would you do the honor of jumping in the pool with me?" he said with a bit of royal flair. Aizawa chuckles, "you're such a dork!" He says while pushing Yamada into the pool. The blonde makes sure to grab onto his friends shirt as he's falling in. Splash! The two boys fall in to the water and droplets go flying. They float upwards and start laughing. They goofed around in the water for 20 minutes more, having more of their drink from time to time, growing less sober each swig. "Yamada..I'm tired." Aizawa groaned out as he climbs out of the pool. Yamada makes a concerned face, "Okay, wanna go home then?" He asked. "Y-yeahh?" They boy whined. "Ok ok, I'll get Yagi to drive you back to your house." Aizawa frowned. "Ugh can I just stay with you?" Yamada blushed a bit. "Uh y-yeah I guess I'm ready to go home too, wanna just stay at my house?" He asks. Aizawa nods and slinks down in his chair. Yama turns his head over to Kaya, who is playing chicken fight with 3 others, "Hey Kaya! me and Sho are gonna head out!" She looks over and waves goodbye. He stumbles over to Aizawa and helps him stand up, The two wobble inside and find Toshinori. He agrees to give them a ride.

A quick drive later they arrive at Yamada's house. "What if your mom sees that we're wasted?" Aizawa asks concerned. "She's super chill, she won't mind!" Yamada chuckles out. They walk inside and flop upstairs. Mrs.Hizashi grins at the boys as they pass her. Aizawa jumps on the bed and slams his face into a pillow, Yamada sits on the floor with his back on the bed frame. "Hey Zawa?" Shota pulls his face away from the pillow, "Yeah?" He looks up at the boy, "I had fun with you tonight.." He sighed. Aizawa smiles softly, "I had fun too." Yamada stood up and looked down at the boy on the bed. "Do you mind if I join you?" He asks. "Not at all," Aizawa chuckles out. Yamada gets in the bed next to him.

"Am I too close?" The blonde asks, he doesn't want to make his friend uncomfortable. "No it's fine.." Aizawa says while subtly snuggling up next to his friend. "Oh ok good, I didn't wanna make you uncomfortable or anything." He explains. "I.. kinda like being like this.." Shota admits quietly, a shade of pink flushes his cheeks. Yamada stiffened and went bright red. "You do?" Aizawa nods. A big grin spreads across his face, "Yayyy!" He says while grasping the boy in a cuddly hug.

Aizawa's POV:

This is so nice. He's so warm, a little damp from the pool but still warm. He has his leg over mine, and our chest are practically touching. My face is nuzzled below his neck, and I can feel his breath on my forehead . It wreaks of alcohol but I don't mind. It's weird, I would have never let anyone get this close to me before I met Yamada.. Actually I still won't let anyone this close to me unless it is him. I don't know what it is about him but I get all fuzzy and affectionate when I'm with him. His presence just feels nice. And when he complements me, and play flirts, and is all energetic and goofy.. It just makes me all weird. It's like what people in movies say when they have a crush. I don't have a crush on Yamada though... Oh shit. I have a crush on Yamada. Holy fuck. Wow we are really close. Like I can feel his whole body on me. Oh my god I like Yamada... I gotta process that real quick. So I like him. In a gay way. I think? I guess it's not that weird, He's nice and funny and a complete moron at times..He has gorgeous green eyes, soft blonde hair, a perfect jawline, and not to mention he has a pretty good body. That felt weird to say.. I wasn't lying though. Yamada is hot as shit. Maybe not to others but to me he's like a god send. Hizashi shuffles a bit and throws his hand over my shoulder, it's practically on my neck. Our faces are so close..


	24. Chapter 24

Yamada's POV:  
I scoot myself closer to Shota and put my arm by his neck. We are now face to face, our noses practically touching.. He's so cute. and I know it sounds weird or pervy or whatever but I really want to kiss him. Like so bad. I don't want to ruin what we have though, our perfect friendship. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. Maybe if I just told him I was gay.. Then I could find out what he thinks of me. Wether or not he thinks I'm weird and gross and he stops being my friend.. or in a miracle I can finally tell him how I feel and he likes me back.. What if I just tell him??.. then I can pass it off as me just being drunk if he doesn't accept me. I open my eyes and look at him for a second, I'm about to risk it all..  
"Hey Shota are you awake?" I ask quietly. His eyes flutter open perfectly, just like an angels.. "yeah?" he asks. Oh god here I go.. "What would you say if I told you I was gay?.."

Aizawa's POV:  
"What would you do if I told you I was gay?.." I hear Hizashi mutter out. WAIT WHAT? Am I hearing him correctly?  
"w-what?" I ask.. He sighs, "What would you say if I was gay?" He repeats a little louder. Oh my god. It's not just me... He's gay too? I look up at him and mumble "I-" Yamada's expression goes sorrow, He pushes himself up and starts to get off of the bed, "Wait!" I yell as he starts to walk away. He turns back tears in his eyes. Oh no oh no he needs to stop crying, He turns back around and starts to walk away. Goddamnit Shota do something! I reach out and grab to back off his shirt and pull him backwards to me somewhat aggressively..

Yamada's POV:  
I ruined everything he hates me! Stupid! Stupid Hizashi! "It's ok if you hate me, if I were you I'd probably hate me too.." I say as my eyes well up with tears. "Wait!" Shota yells, I turn back and look at him for a moment. He just stares at me silently, I turn back around and start to walk away.. I feel a tug on my shirt and get pulled backwards.. I turn backwards and see him with tears in his eyes too

Aizawa's POV:  
He turns his head back and I look into his bright green eyes.. "Yamada..I don't hate you." I whisper under my breath. He stares back at me. "You don't?" He whimpers confusedly. I grin a bit, "Of course not you idiot!" I say as I pull him back on the bed, I flip on top of Him and hold myself right above him. His face is a mere inch away from mine.. I can't help but glance at his lips..What if i just kissed him? Like right now. I can't help it anymore I cup his cheeks and pull myself onto him our lips press firmly together..

Yamada's POV:  
I look up at Shota and he looks back.. The tension is so painful. It feels like the bit right before a kissing scene in a movie. Were we gonna kiss? I mean he did say he didn't hate me.. Every thought filtered through my mind as my eyes gently flutter close. Was this really my first kiss, was I really going through with it? His lips connected to mine as I immediately melted into his arms and he tightens his grip. We break away for a moment and both blush a little bit. I stare up into his pretty brown eyes.. before he pulls me back into the kiss, stronger this time. I weave my hands through his raven hair and quickly flip over on top of him.. He quickly obliged to let me deepen the kiss, My heart pounding fast as I struggle to realize that this is reality. It was a new sensation and I yearned for more.. I had to have him closer to me. I slip my tongue into his mouth and he groans a bit.. this continues on passionately, and I love every second of it.. it seems as if he does too..


	25. Chapter 25

General POV a few days later:

Yamada and Aizawa have been somewhat awkward over the past days, they had no idea what to do next. It's not like they could ignore the fact that they made out in Yamada's bed and move on. They weren't ignoring each other but more ignoring the conversation they desperately need to have. The conversation that decides wether or not they forget about their drunken kiss or they remember it and take their relationship further. But they were both no good at talking about that kinda stuff..

Yamada couldn't handle the tension anymore so he decided that maybe Kayama could help.. 'hey kay can we skip class together I gotta talk to you really bad.' He texts her. Although he knows that she will always be down to skip he still asks. ping! The blonde's phone chimes. 'yeah ofc meet me outside of the gates'. Yamada shoves his phone in his pocket and sneaks outside and past the front gate. Kayama see's him and immediately starts asking him about what's wrong. "What happened?!" She asks desperately. Kaya was always good at helping with drama, she was kinda like Hizashi's therapist. He then realized that the only way he can ask for help is by coming out to her as well, but he knows she's accepting so he just spits it out. "I'm gay!" He shouts. Kayama freezes then smile's wide. "Well obviously!" she exclaims. Yamada just stares at her.. "what?" She starts giggling "I could already tell Zashi!" she says playfully. He looks around and starts to laugh as well, "So you don't care?" He asks. Kayama then pulls him into a hug, "of course not!" He smiles wide and hugs back. The girl soon then backs away and looks him up and down, "Is that all?" He shakes his head no. "Not exactly.." He sighs out. Kay looks at him confusedly.. "What happened then?" She asks. "Well you know how you had that party?" he asks and she nods back. "And you know how I left with Shota?" She nodded again a little impatient. "And you know ho-" He was interrupted. "Just spit it out already!" Kaya asked. Yamada gulped and closed his eyes, "Me and Aizawa kissed!" He finally admitted, a slight blush filled his cheeks at the thought of it. Kayama's eyes widened. "So he's gay too?!" She asks loudly. Yamada just shrugged. "I mean we were really drunk.. and I don't know if it meant he actually likes guys or the alcohol ma-" He was cut off again. "Did he kiss you first?" Yamada went red, "Uh yeah.." Kayama chuckled a bit. "He's gay." Yamada froze. "Wait how can you know that?" he asks frantically. She sighs and slinks down onto the ground. "If he kissed you first he must like you enough to make such a impulsive move." Yamada sat down on the ground as well.. "I mean I guess you're right.." He mumbles.

Kayama stares him dead in the eyes. "So you like Aizawa?" Yamada starts nodding with a slight smile, "Yeah a lot! doesn't everyone?" Kayama groans and starts laughing. "No I think it's just you.." Yamada blushes a bit. "After the whole kiss thing we have barely talked and when we do it's just awkward and short.." He sighs out. Kayama looks at him for a moment. "I can ask him about what he thinks about you? if you'd like.." She says partly out of her thirst for drama and part because she wants to help her best friend out. "Oh my gosh! Yes pleaseeeee!" The blonde whines out. Kayama nods. bringgg! The end of class bell rings. The two stand up and starts rushing to their next class.

(After School)

Kayama rushes out of class and heads off to search for Aizawa. She runs through the hallways and starts to look for him. She finally spots the dark haired boy and jogs up to him, "Hey Aizawa! We gotta talk right now." He groans, "I'd rather not." Kaya grabs the back of his shirt and starts pulling him behind her. "Too bad!" He starts pulling away, "What the fuck do you want!?" He asks angrily. "It's about Yamada!" Kaya yells back. Aizawa freezes. "What about him?" He asks defensively. At this point Kaya had pulled him to her car. "Get in and I'll tell you." Against his will he complies and gets in the passenger seat of her car. "Ok now what's up with Yamada??" He asks slightly concerned. Kayama stares at him angrily. "What the fuck do you mean what's up?!" She screams. "You guys fucking kissed and your coward ass won't tell him, what you actually think about him!" Aizawa stares at his feet.. "It's driving him insane! You need to man up and tell him how you feel!" Kaya continued, Aizawa stayed silent. Kayama suddenly slammed the breaks of her car in-front of Yamada's house and pushed him out of the car. "Go!" she yells. Aizawa sighs, "I will!" She drives away. Leaving him standing in front of his porch. He nervously walks up and rings the door bell. The door creaks open and Yamada appears ..


	26. Chapter 26

Aizawa stands outside of the house staring at Yamada, who stares back. The silence is painful, "Y-you can come in.." Yamada mumbles leading the other boy inside. Aizawa takes off his shoes and looks back up at the blonde. "We have to talk.." He sighed. Yamada nodded. The two quietly walked upstairs into Yamada's room. They sat on the floor a few feet apart and the awkward silence continued.. "What happened.." The blonde asked sorrowfully.. "Well we ... kissed, but I don't really know what to make of that.." Aizawa whispered out, his face covered in a shade of red just thinking about it. Hizashi paused for a moment, "Well from my point of view I see it as we got drunk together, had a make out session on my bed, and now you think I'm weird for kissing you and you hate me and don't wanna be around me!" He burst out somewhat angry and somewhat sad. Aizawa sighed, "I kissed you! If anything you should be weirded out by me for initiating something like that!" Yamada began to laugh, Aizawa stared at him confusedly.. "Wha-" he was interrupted, "So we both don't hate each other?" He giggled out. Aizawa shook his head, "I don't hate you." Yamada jumped up, "Well I don't hate you either! I think we're just being stupid teenagers who are prone to drama.." he laughed. Aizawa sighed, "yeah you're right.. but what does that even mean?" He asked.

Yamada sat back down, "Well I don't know about you but I happened to enjoy that kiss!" He said unashamedly. Aizawa blushed even more, he turned his head away and buried deeper into his scarf. "I didn't hate it.." He mumbled not loud enough for Yamada to hear thoroughly.. "What?" he asked. Aizawa repeated a little louder, "I didn't hate it." Yamada already thought he knew what he said but he asked one more time. "I liked the kiss!" He said a final time. Yamada sighed happily, "That's what I thought you said.." Aizawa uncovered his face a bit.. "does that make us just two friends that kissed, and moved on..or what?" He asks. Yamada looked up the boy boy in front of him, "I don't really wanna move on.." He admits. Aizawa shook his head, "Y- yeah.." It was quiet for a moment but Yamada finally spoke up, "Shota..." The boy looked up, "Yamada?.."

"I like you Shota.." The blonde finally admits. He figured if his friend didn't care about them having a literal gay kiss on his bed for 10 minutes he probably wouldn't care about him having a crush on him.. "I- Uh.." Aizawa mumbled..  
"I think I do too.." He repeats a bit louder. Hizashi smiles widely and starts jumping around out of pure happiness. "You do?!" He asks. Aizawa nods. "Like in a gay way?" Hizashi asks once more. Aizawa turns bright red and nods before he hides in his scarf. "Sooo you kissed me because you think I'm drop dead sexyy!" He exclaims flirtatiously. Aizawa groans, "sure." Yamada flops on his bed, on his stomach with his feet kicking in the air behind him. "You're a moron Yamada." Aizawa sighed with a slight smile.

(20 minutes of talking later)

"Wait so you don't wanna be my boyfriend?" Yamada asked a little whimper in his tone. Aizawa started to panic a bit, "No! That's not it I've just never been in a ..." He explained. Yamada sighed. "Well I haven't either." He says looking up into Aizawa's eyes. "What if we try?" He asked softly. Aizawa looked up into his pretty green eyes.. "Ok." He mumbles. Yamada smiles, "So does that mean I get to take you on dates and give you cuddles and hangout with you all the time??" He asks excitedly. Aizawa grinned, "Yeah whatever.." Yamada giggled, "I know you're all embarrassed but I see through your whole unbothered act."

Aizawa's POV:

He's right, I'm actually happy that I get to be like this with him. I'm looking forward to hanging out with him more.. I'm not really one for PDA though and I can tell that he is, maybe I can have him tone it down in front of others. Otherwise I am perfectly fine being all up close and personal with him. Not like that though! Just cuddles and hugs or whatever. I haven't even thought about kissing him again. Ahg I don't wanna think about that right now we can deal with that later. Right now I would rather just play Minecraft with him. "Wanna play Minecraft?" I ask. He nods, "Of course my love!" Ugh he is so dramatic. I watch as he sets up the console and grabs controllers, He starts up the game and we begin playing. We're in creative because Yamada insisted on making a 'cool DJ party mansion' for us to live in. I'm not even sure what that means but I go along. We make a big quartz building and fill it with colorful carpets and glass. He fills it with note blocks and CD players. I make my own room for cats, I put simple black carpet and a black bed. Then I spawn 2 cats, a white one and a black one. Cats are nice.

We play for the rest of the night. We switched to survival after a while and Yamada would help me when I would get stuck or attacked by monsters. At one point he even put his hands over mine on the controller to help me. I liked that. It made me all fluttery. Ugh. I don't know what to do with my feelings. I don't even know how to express then properly. It just comes out a big mumbled mess. Yamada on the other hand has no issues with the matter. All he's doing is rambling about how exited he is to be with me and all that other sappy stuff. I look at my phone and check the time, it's already 12 at night.. "Hey Zashi?" I ask. "Yeah what's up?" He asks turning to me. "It's late and my dad doesn't know where I am.." I explain. He puts down his controller, "Do you wanna go home?" He asks, I definitely don't wanna go home. "Not really.." I say as I lean backwards and lay down on the floor. "Good. I didn't want you to leave anyways." He says with a grin. I'm so exhausted. We had combat training, then I got screamed at by Kaya, and then had to talk about my feelings which is tiring enough, and then I stared at a screen for 4 hours. I feel myself yawning and I shut my eyes. I don't even care that I'm on the floor. It's too much work staying awake.

Yamada's POV:

Shota fell asleep on the floor and I don't really think it's comfortable there so I nudge him awake and he lays on the bed. Before he closes his eyes again he smiles his cute little smile. I love that smile. I get under the blanket and lay with him. I can't sleep yet though. I need to just admire how perfect he is. Haha I'm gay. He turns towards the wall away from me. Ugh does he really want me to cuddle him so bad that he has to get in the most optimal cuddle position. I scoot closer and lay my arm around his chest, and inch our abdomens closer and voila! I'm the big spoon! And he is my cute little spoon! Then I fall asleep with my perfect boyfriend.


	27. Chapter 27

General POV:

"Shota! it's 7:30, we gotta get to school!" Yamada shouts as he throws the blankets off of his body and jumps out of bed. Aizawa groans, and shoves his face in a pillow. "We're gonna be late come on Sho!" The blonde whines, pulling the covers off of his bed. "Ahg I'm all cold now Yamada!" Aizawa whimpers. Yamada shuffles to put his uniform pants on and hops onto the bed. "I'm gonna drag you out of bed!" He says as he grabs the boys waist and pulls him of the mattress. "Fineee" He mewls dragging out the word. Aizawa then jumps off the bed and grabs his uniform. He begins to shove his arms into the coat sleeves and legs into his pants. "Help me with my tie Sho Sho!" Yamada asks sprinting up towards the other. "Can't you tie your own tie?" The raven hair asks slightly irritated. He was not a morning person. "I always have my mom do it, but you're here so help me outtt" He explains in a whiney tone. Aizawa slugs over and starts to tie his tie. Yamada looked down at the boy and grins, "You're so short!" He laughs. Shota stares away while he finishes tying the knot. "Let's go." He says unbothered as he opens the door and walks downstairs. Mrs.Hizashi waves and says a happy good morning to the boy. "Well good morning Shota, I didn't know you spent the night!" Aizawa waves back, "I wasn't planning on sleeping over, I hope you didn't mind." He replies. She shakes her head, "No not at all, you're always welcome here." She says with a happy smile. Yamada jumps down the stairs and slides into the kitchen. "GOOD MORNING MOMMM!" He yells his quirk slipping. Aizawa winces at the noice. "Oh shoot I'm so sorry!" He says frantically apologizing. "It's ok." Aizawa sighs. "Good morning sweetheart." She grins. "You best get off to school." She continues, ushering the boys out the door.

(At school)

The two sprinted into class right as the bell was ringing, and slid into their seats. Kayama glances over and makes a confused gesture at Yamada. She began quickly writing a note down on a piece of paper, then she passed it across the room towards her friend. Yamada accepted the note and unfolded it, 'Did you guys make up?' He rips a slip of paper and starts to write a response. It spreads through the class and back towards Kaya. She unfolds the paper, 'We'll talk at lunch." She groans and gives her attention back to Gran Torino.

After homeroom, physics , and math the lunch bell rang. Kayama sprinted through the hallways and to the cafeteria, She needed answer and she needed them now. She spots the group lunch table and saw Hizashi and Aizawa sitting together, but Tensei and Toshinori aren't there. "Hey you guys!" She shouts from across the room."Hi Kaya!" Yamada happily waves back. She dashes towards the table, "What the hell happened??" She shouts. Yamada sighs and looks over at Aizawa, "She's accepting, do you wanna tell her?" He whispers in his ear. Aizawa gulps and nods affirmatively. Kayama stares at the two with a confused look. "So are you two dating or what?" She asks blankly. Aizawa groans looks down at his feet embarrassedly. Yamada nods shyly. Kay begins jumping up and down, "I knew it!" She runs over to their side of the table and starts hugging each of them. Yamada grins and gives in to the hug, Shota on the other hand wriggles away uncomfortably. "Hey.. don't tell anyone please." Hizashi asks his friend. She understands and promises not to leak the secret.

Tensei and Toshinori join the group at the lunch table, being the good students they are they had volunteered to stay after their class to clean up. Due to the fact that Aizawa and Yamada didn't want to out themselves as a couple they had to refrain from any PDA. Aizawa had no issues with that but it was more difficult for the other boy. The group ate their lunch together and talked about all sorts of typical drama. "I think we get to pick our hero names soon!" Toshinori exclaims excitedly. Everyone started to get riled up and talk about their ideas for names, except for Aizawa who had no idea what he would have his name be. "I want mine to be something cool and funky!" Yamada exclaims throwing his hands all arou- SMACK! He turns over and realizes he hit a girl in the face. He starts panicking, "I'm so sorry!" He yells. The girls starts laughing wildly. "It's ok ahaha!" She giggles out. "Are you sure??" He asks concerned. "Haha yeah totally!" She grins. "Hi I'm Emi Fukukado!" She exclaims squeezing past Yamada and sitting next to Aizawa. He looks away annoyed. Kayama grins, "Nice to meet you I'm Nemuri Kayama!" Emi smiles back happily. Tensei grins and introduces himself, then Toshinori. Yamada remembers he never told her his name, "I'm Hizashi Yamada, but I usually go by Yamada! Oh and sorry for hitting you before.." He says awkwardly. "It's ok silly" She laughs loudly right next to Shota's ear. He grimaced, 'This girl is too damn loud and it's getting on my nerves.'


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey, you never told me your name!" The girl says turning to Aizawa. He sighs and doesn't respond. He didn't think the idea of another person sticking around to bother him was a very flattering image. "Come on spill it cutie! .. Or do you just not have a name?" She giggles. Aizawa cringes at the sound of her voice. "Shota Aizawa." He states blankly and then gets back onto his phone. Yamada was ok with her being here but he wasn't too keen on her sitting next to his boyfriend. Though of course there's no way of her knowing that they were together so he couldn't get too upset. "Why are you so quiet huh?" She asks poking Aizawa's shoulder. He keeps silent. "Playing hard to get I see.." She says with a grin. "No. I just don't want to talk to you." He sighs. "Ugh you're no fun!" she says before going back to talking to the others. Occasionally turning to look at the stand-offish boy next to her. BRINGGG! The end of lunch bell rings and they separate and walk off to class. Toshinori stayed with Yamada because they had to go get their gym uniforms from the laundry room together anyways. "That Emi girl was super cool huh?" He asks with a grin. Yamada nods. "She was totally flirting with Aizawa, They'd be a cute couple don't ya think?" He asks. Yamada pauses.

Yamada's POV:  
NO. NO THEY WOULD NOT... Now that I think about it she did chose to sit by him, and she kept calling him cute. "I don't think so." I respond. I don't like the sound of that at all. Shota is mine, and shes not all that special. She just has a contagious laugh, and pretty aqua blue hair... H-He wouldn't like someone like that right? I shouldn't worry. She's just a girl. Nothing to get jealous over...

General POV:

The two got their uniforms and walked to the training field. Today class 1-B and 1-A were practicing together. Yamada sprinted up towards Aizawa, "Hey Zawa! Ready to get see me kick ass in training today?" He asked enthusiastically. Aizawa grinned, "Sure" Gran Torino and class 1-B's teacher called everybody to meet in the center of the field.

"Today you will be venturing further into the usage and each of your quirks. We will split into groups of 2 divided between the students that have quirks that affect their physical ability and those who don't. Those who don't will have to come up with a special combat move that they can use in battle and rescue missions. Those who do will focus on what the can't do physically such as rational thinking and agility... Understood?" The students all shouted affirmatively.

The students with physical quirks such as Enji, Toshinori, and Tensei went with Gran Torino. While the students with non physical quirks such as Aizawa, Kayama, and Yamada, went with class 1-B's teacher. The group with 1-B were lead in to a gymnasium. "Listen up! Here you guys will have to think of how your going to fight that doesn't involve using your quirk. For those who would like to use some sort of weapon We have a supply of paper and pencils for you to use to plan a design. If the design is approved we will sent your commissions out to a agency that will build your weapons for you to use.." Students began to murmur but the teacher stopped them. "And for those who would rather focus on combat and gymnastic skills we have set up a series of challenges for you to maneuver through. If you wish you may practice your combat with a partner. Now get to work!" Students began to run off tho the area they thought suited them best. Aizawa had decided he would do better with some sort of weapon, While Yamada wanted to focus on combat. The two separated and Aizawa went to start planning.

He thought back to the sports festival when Hakamada Tsunagu (future best jeanist) used his quirk to form a strong band, that he used as a capture weapon. He figured that maybe he could get a long fabric band like that, that he could manipulate in a way that would make it easy to capture enemies. He began to draw his idea out. The band would be a strong mailable material that could suspend heavy objects. His drawing had the rope as more of a scarf that he kept wrapped around his neck when not in use. He liked scarfs so the idea was rather appealing. As he was drawing he heard a familiar voice approaching him. "Hi there Shota!"

Aizawa's POV:

Oh god it's that annoying blue haired girl.. Did she just call me by my first name? I don't like that one bit. "Don't call me that." I say as I get back to my work. She kneels down and gets in front of me. "Oh come on, I hear that weird blonde guy call you by it all the time!" She laughs out. Uh. Who does this girl think she is?? "Yamada is not weird. Now go away." I say sternly in hopes she leaves. I don't want her near me. I'd rather just work on my drawing in peace. "You know you're pretty good looking for such a prude." She giggles. What. No. Ughh. Can she just leave. "Leave me alone." I say a bit more forced. She just laughs. What is her problem? I told her to leave like 3 times. "We should go out sometime?" She suggests with a wide smile. The fuck is she talking about? "I'd rather not." I say as I turn away. She laughs. What the hell. She continues laughing, I just inch away. This girl is mental. But as soon as I get away I suddenly start laughing.. What the hell is happening?


	29. Chapter 29

Yamada's POV:

I've been working on my one on one combat skills with Kayama. It was a bit weird fighting her but it is just training so it's ok.. A lot of the others are off making weapons. I don't really want a weapon.. I'd rather just scream at people, it's more effective for me. Ha that sounds funny. Kaya went to the other side of the gym to work on a weapon idea too, so I'm left alone. I wonder how Shota is doing, lemme look where he's at maybe I'll go over and say hi! I jump up from my position on the floor and start looking for him. Oh I see him! ... He's with that Emi girl, and t-they're laughing together? What.. He never laughs that way with me. So why is he being so friendly with her? Is she really so funny and pretty that she can make him laugh like that. Am I not good enough to make him laugh like that?? Why is she making him so happy looking.. I've never seen him like that. Why haven't I seen him like that before?! She really is better than me.  
I can't stand this anymore. I get up and run past the teacher, "I GOTTA GO!" I scream using my quirk accidentally. I hear thuds. Oh no. Oh no. I turn back and see people on the floor in pain.. God did I do that? I'm such a mess..

Aizawa's POV:

I can't stop laughing, what is happening? Is this the use of a quirk or something? Agh, I gotta erase this bullshit. I swiftly turn towards her and erase it. My hair floats up for a brief moment and I stop laughing. So that's her quirk.. Some sort of laughter inducement.. "Don't use your quirk on me," I say blankly.. "Don't use your quirk on me!" She laughs out. Dammit. She got me there. But either way, this girl needs to catch a hint. Suddenly I hear a piercing ring "I GOTTA GO!" Ow! I feel a loud pop in my ear canal and feel my ear begin to bleed..Wait was that Yamada?! Oh shit, I have to go see what's wrong. My ear is still ringing immensely but I can deal with it. I get up and push past Emi and sprint across the gym. I see him running down the hallway outside of the room, he makes a turn and I can't see where he went. "Yamada!" I yell out. He finally stops. I can barely breathe but I continue until I reach him. "Yamada.." He just stares at me with tears in his eyes.. Oh no. "Hey don't cry.." I say trying to get him to stop... "What happened?" I ask calmly. He sniffles and falls to the floor.. Oh shit. I drop down quick to comfort him. He looks into my eyes and sighs. "You like her better than me.." He whimpers. I just stare at him confused for a moment. "What who?!" I ask frantically. I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Emi! You guys were so happy and laughing together.. and I've never seen you like that. So I know you actually like her not me!" Oh no. He saw that... "That wasn't what it looked like I promise!" I yell in my most reassuring tone. He starts to cry, and scoots away from me.. "Of course it wasn't!" he yells back upset. Oh God. Oh no.. "Yamada! It was her quirk! It made me laugh like that.. I swear I don't want anything to do with her.." I shout back tears forming in my eyes. "She kept flirting with me and I told her no every time!" He looks up at me.. "But.." he murmurs. "BUT NOTHING! I just met her today! and I would never ever do something like that you! .." I say starting to sob. "You mean it?.." He asks softly. I don't want him to cry anymore.. "Yes! Please don't leave me..I need you, Yamada!" I burst out. I don't know what's happening but I don't like it at all. My heart feels sorrow and my lungs are tight. "I'm so stupid!" He shouts slamming his head into a wall.. No. No. "Yamada! No you aren't! You didn't know.." I say grabbing his shoulders and staring into his tear-filled eyes. I haven't felt emotions like this in forever and it's gross. I hate the feeling. I just want him to be ok. "But t-then my quirk slipped! and I hurt everyone!" He sobs, slouching down. "It was an accident! Come on it's gonna be ok!" I say gripping onto his shoulders more solid.. He looks up at me. "I even hurt you too.. You're bleeding!" He says looking at my ruptured ear.. God I don't care about my stupid ear right now. "Don't worry about that.. I'm fine." I say turning his face away from my injury with my hand. "I-" I cut him off by softly but strongly pressing our lips together. I felt a wave of warmth spread throughout my body as we met. I cupped his cheek and felt the tears from his face drip onto my hand.

Yamada's POV:

"I-" I start to reply but get interrupted by Shota's lips being forced onto mine. I melt at contact, giving in to the warmth of the kiss. So he really wasn't lying.. The way he moves his in sync with me makes me feel as if I'm in heaven. I really do love him..after a moment we separate and I can't help but fall into his arms. I'm exhausted.. "Hey let's go back to class.."He softly whispers in my ear. I really don't want to but it's fine. We get up and walk back into the gym together. The class staring at us. I sniffle a bit and go to turn around but Shota stops me. They all look mad. Oh no they all hate me..

Oh no they all hate me

AN:


	30. Chapter 30

General POV (after school):

Aizawa walks through the door of his apartment and shuffles to his room, he plops on his bed and takes out his phone to scroll through instagram. He mainly looks at pictures of cute cats, but occasionally he gets caught up in videos about weird sandwiches or other strange things like that. Ding! A notification pops up on his phone saying that Yamada posted. He immediately clicks on the profile and looks at his newest post. It's a picture of the two in class. Yamada has a big cute smile in the picture, while Shota just has a blank tired face. The caption is just three yellow hearts. The raven haired boy sighs and smiles a bit. The events of the day were 'traumatic' enough to make him fall asleep right then and there, but his brain would rather just think of what happened instead.

Aizawa's POV:

Today was bad. First some random girl shows up and starts flirt with me, then she uses her quirk on me, and that makes Yamada think I like her, which causes him to use his quirk, and that almost deafens the whole class, and then he runs off and I was sure he was gonna leave me... then we kissed again. That wasn't bad. Then we made up and I came home and now here I am. Sitting in my bed. Tired but unable to sleep. Maybe I'll text him? I pull up my messages app and send a short hello. About a minute later I get a text back. 'hey' Just hey? He's usually a lot more energetic. I guess today was pretty tiring so I can't blame him. 'wanna talk?' I ask.

(The next bits are just the texts no POV cuz I wanted to try something new - the ones in italics are aizawa talking)

'wanna talk?'  
'yeah of course'  
'about what.'  
'idk'  
'you ok?"  
'yea, why?'  
'just wanted to make sure'  
'ur so cute shota'  
'no'  
'yes'  
'whatever'  
'face time mee'  
'what's that.'  
'when I call you, answer it.'  
'uhm ok'

(ok back to Aizawa's POV)

A second later my phone starts ringing and I accept the call, except my camera is on? I just stare at the screen and the I see Yamada? "What is this?" I ask confused. "It's a video call, I can see you and you can see me!" He explains. Oh. "Why?" I ask. He giggles a bit. Cute. "Because I wanna see youu!" He exclaims jumping onto his bed. I don't really want him to see me right now I look all gross and tired. "Can I turn off my camera?" He pouts, "Why would you wanna do that?" He asks. "Because I don't look good." I say with my face out of the screen. Hopefully he can't see me. "Noo you look very handsome! Let me see youu" He whines. I don't look handsome but I show my face anyways. "Is this fine?" I ask. He nods, "Yes it's perfect" He laughs. I lean my head on my hand and just kinda stare at the screen. What am I supposed to say? He starts smiling wide. "Why are you smiling?" I ask. "Just because." He says still smiling. I should probably apologize for earlier. "Oh.. uhm I'm sorry." I start. He looks at the camera confusedly. "For what?" He asks. Hmm he doesn't remember? "For kissing you in the hall?" I say blankly, even though I did not feel blank about the situation. He giggles. "Don't be sorry!" Wait why not.. "Huh?" I ask. He smirks. "I liked it." Ahgghfsdjskd. He liked it! Wow uhm ok. I feel my face get all hot. Ugh I slam my head into a pillow so he doesn't see. "Aww you're all embarrassed.. Don't be silly." He laughs at me. Urgg. "But it-" I get interrupted. "We're dating a kiss isn't a big deal ya know.." He explains. Wait does that mean I could kiss him whenever and he wouldn't care? I get red again.. It doesn't sound bad though.. I grin, "So what? I can kiss you whenever and you won't get mad?" I ask. He freezes. "I mean not really" he says with a smirk. Cute. "Noted." I say still grinning a bit. "Does that mean you wanna kiss me?" He asks with a big smug smile. That backfired. "Maybe.." I admit. "Haha ok then I'll make sure to use that information in the future." He laughs. This continues for the rest of the night. He falls asleep around 2 in the morning and I say goodnight then I hang up. I fall asleep soon after.

It's almost noon the next day and I get a text from Hizashi. 'wanna go out with me?' What does he mean by that...? 'like a date?' I ask. He responds. 'yeah! we could just hangout in town all day?' Hmm sounds nice. 'sure.' I respond.  
'I'll be there in 30 minutes get ready!' He says. Oh shoot. Uhm. I guess I should get dressed. I walk over to my closet and pick out a pair of faded black jeans and a simple black sweater. I get dressed and go into the bathroom to see how my face looks. Just as I suspected my hair is messy, my eyes are hooded and have large dark circles underneath them. I have a bit of stubble on my chin but I'm honestly I don't care enough to do anything about it. I comb through my hair and make it look not as trashy. It's getting longer. It was already past my ears but it's growing pretty fast. I should probably cut it soon. I leave the bathroom and go to put on socks and a pair of shoes. I move across the messy living room and put on my old black converse. I think I'm ready? I forgot my phone in my room so I go back and grab it putting on a bit of cologne while I'm in there. Ok now I'm ready. Not sure what we're gonna do exactly but I guess that's the fun of it. 6 minutes later I hear a knock at my door.


	31. Chapter 31

Yamada's POV (before he gets to Shota's house)

He said yes! I gotta get ready quick! I go to my closet and pick out a plain red band shirt, some black jeans, and a black leather jacket with studs on the collar. I get dressed and brush my hair down. It's usually gelled up but naturally it's actually really long and straight. I don't have any more contact lens solution so I grab my red glasses and throw them on despite the fact that I hate the way I look with them on. I put my favorite orange and white sunglasses in my pocket, just in case. I rush downstairs and tell my mom I'm going into town. She waves goodbye and I slip on my boots. My special Demonia's black studded boots. I look totally cool! I get a quick taxi drive to Aizawa's house and leave. I don't have it wait, I figure we can just walk to town, it only takes 20 minutes so it's not a bother. A quick elevator ride I get to his floor and go to his room. I knock on the door and a moment later it creaks open.

General POV:

The two stand in front of each other. "Uh..hi." Shota awkwardly mumbles out. Yamada grins, "Hey there, shall we go?" He says while holding his hand out romantically. Aizawa nods and takes his hand. They run down the stairs down and rush out the lobby doors. It's not warm or cold outside just kinda in between, perfect weather for just walking around.. "What are we doing first?" Aizawa asks. Yamada smiles "I thought maybe you'd wanna go to the pet shelter and see the cats?" Aizawa freezes for a second and just admires how perfect his partner is. "You read my mind." He says with a grin.

Yamada does a little spin and starts walking backward facing Shota. "Soo do you like my outfitt?" He asks. Aizawa laughs a bit, "You look like your in a rock band," The blonde chuckles and does a little air punch, "Yoo! that's what I was going for!" He exclaims happily. Aizawa laughs and looks up at Hizashi's hair. "What's up with the hair?" He asks looking back down at his feet. Yamada blushes a bit, "I wanted to try something new, does it look bad?" Shota shakes his head no. "No.. I like it like this." He admits taking another look at the boy. "I didn't know you wore glasses.." Yamada went even more red. "Yeah.. I usually wear contacts but I ran out of saline solution so I was left with these ugly things." He says with a sigh. Aizawa frowns, "They aren't ugly, you look nice." He blushes and looks up ahead. "We're here!" He says dodging a response what his boyfriend had previously said. He grabs Shota's hand and they walk into the shelter.

They go to the front counter and ask to look at the cats, they are lead into the room and left to themselves. Aizawa excitedly jumps up and starts saying hello to each of the furry creatures. He sticks his fingers through the cages and gives each one scritches and pets the best he could through the metal. Yamada just admires his boyfriend as he freaks out over the kittens. "I wish I could hold them." He whines to Yamada. "I know you do" he responds softly. "Can you go ask if we can hold one of them??" Shota asks while pointing at a little white cat. Yamada shakes his head, "Oh come on Sho, you should really learn to speak to people, why don't you do it?" He says. Aizawa frowns, "Ughh but you're so much better at talking to strangers than I am." He sighs. "Why don't I go with you to ask?" Yamada suggests. Aizawa nods, and they go to ask. "H-hey may we hold one of the cats?" Aizawa murmurs. The shelter worker sighs and points at the clock. "I would usually say yes but we're about to close" She says. "Sorry about that kid" Aizawa frowns and nods. "Ok thank you." The two decide to leave and now have to decide what to do next.

"What do you want to do next?" Aizawa asks, "I don't really care what we do, as long as I'm with you!" Yamada responds romantically. Aizawa smirks and pauses for a moment. "We could go to the arcade? or ... i don't know." he suggests with an awkward smile. Yamada jumps energetically, "That sounds like an awesome idea!" He shouts doing a little dance. Aizawa goes red as he watches the boy happily dance around. "You're a moron Hizashi." He sates with a grin. Yamada laughs and throws his arm around the boys neck pulling the two together, "But I'm your moron" He smirks. Aizawa groans, "sure." Yamada giggles and takes his hand, "Let's go to that arcade now!"

..And so they went to the Arcade :)


	32. Chapter 32

The two arrived at the arcade and Yamada buys a very large amount of tokens, "Do we really need that many?" Aizawa asks while staring at the paper bag full of coins. "Yes! I plan on getting a top score on every single game here!" He says with a big determined grin. "You really overestimate yourself." Aizawa sighs, as Yamada pulls him to the first game of the evening, skee ball. Yamada was over flowing with excitement, while though Aizawa was happy to be with him he wasn't very good at arcade games, or he was insecure about his skills at least. "Do you wanna go first?" Yamada asks. Aizawa shakes his head, "No. I can go after you." He says. Yamada nods and grabs a ball, he pulls his arm back and throws it up the ramp. He watches on edge as the ball goes up, and it's lands in the 100,000 slot! "Yes!" He shouts, turning to Aizawa. "Did you see that?" He asks. "Yeah, good job." The raven hair replies with a grin. He liked seeing Yamada so energetic and happy. "It's your turn! Here you go." Yama says while handing Shota a ball. He wearily takes it and step up to the game. "I haven't done this in forever.." He quietly laughs a bit right before he throws the ball up the ramp... It rolls up and up with momentum and ends up in the rolling back down. He sighs and looks away. "Yo! good try!, wanna go do something else now?" Yamada asks happily . "Sure." He nods, "What game should we do now?"

Aizawa looks around and see's a flashy joystick game, "Uhh that one?" He asks pointing at the console. "Ok totally!" Yamada says before grasping the boy's hand and running off to the game. "You don't gotta pull me everywhere ya know?" Aizawa laughs a bit. Yamada giggles, "I knoww but I like to hold your hand from time to time" He sighs happily while quickly pecking a kiss on the boys cheek. Aizawa blushes and buries his face in his shoulder. "I don't know how to play this, but I'll try I guess." He says while inserting a token and pressing the start game button. The game starts to play 8 bit music and flash instructions. He watched closely as the quick rules appeared. "Ok.." He says grabbing the joystick. He starts to shoot at little pixel aliens that appear on the screen. He stares intently and starts to fend off each of the bad guys. After a short minute the screen flashes, YOU WON! insert coin to play next round!, He turns to Yamada and asks him if he wants to try the next round, He accepts and put another coin in. Aliens start to appear all over the screen and Yamada starts shifting the joystick and press the fire button pretty quickly. He was hitting very few of the targets but was still trying. "How the heck did you do this?" He laughs, still shooting at villains. He starts missing and loses a life. "Oh no.." He sighs still determined. He loses another heart. At this point Aizawa wanted to help out, He reaches from behind the boy and grabs the joystick over on top of his hand. "Hey let me help.." he murmurs in here ear. He helps Hizashi's hand move so that he can fire at the aliens without taking damage. "O-oh thanks!" Yamada chuckles. Once he knew that the boy was used to it he took his hand away and watched from behind. YOU WON! insert coin to play again!  
The machine beeps. "Let's go play something else?" Aizawa asks. Yamada nods, and they run off to another game.

The two play arcade games until around 6 O'clock, Yamada looks at his phone and checks the time. "Hey We've been here a long time, Wanna go get dinner?" He asks with a smile. Aizawa nods, "Sure." They leave the arcade and sit on a nearby bench outside to decide what to eat. "I have around 200$ for dinner so we can eat wherever.." Yamada says while on his phone flipping through online restaurant recommendations. Aizawa just stared at him. "we could just go somewhere local?" Yamada asks as he turns to Shota for an responce. "I really don't care where we eat..soif you think that's a good idea then sure." He says rather blankly. He was a bit tired, but he wanted to finish their first date good so he obliged happily with everything. "Ok.. There's supposed to be good place a couple blocks down?" He asks. "Yeah that sounds fine." Shota nods. And so they start off to the restaurant, hand in hand. A few people give them funny looks but they ignore and keep walking, getting rather flustered from time to time. It was a quiet walk but they enjoyed the silence in contrast to the loud arcade they just spent the day in. They soon arrived at the door of the restaurant..


	33. Chapter 33

The two walked through the doors and after a few moments a waiter led them to their table. They sat across from eachother which was perfect for Hizashi who only wanted to admire his perfect Sho. "You are really so handsome Shota." He says with a grin. The raven hair brushes his hair into his face and looks down at his feet. "Let's just order." Yamada frowns, "What you don't wanna be here with me?" He asks obviously teasing. Aizawa's head shoots up from the menu and his eyes widen, "That's not it I swear!" He whisper shouts. "What is it then?" Yamada chuckles curiously. It's quiet for a moment, "What if someone from school sees us, or worse my dad? What do we do then?" He asks worriedly. The blondes expression softened, "Sho, don't be worried about that..." He whispers. Aizawa shakes his head slightly, "If my dad saw me in public with you he'd kill me or kick me out at least." Yamada laughs, "Then you can come live with me if that happens and we can spend every day together!" He laughs trying to lighten the mood. He didn't want their dinner to be so sorrow. "I guess so.." The raven hair mumbles looking back down at his menu. Yamada leans back in his chair and reads the menu. He grazes each item and decides to order chicken yakitori, and Shota orders a beef udon bowl. "Heyyy ShotaaaA?" Yamada whines leaning towards the boy. "What?" "You gotta let me try some of your udon, okkk??" He draws out. Aizawa nods, "sure whatever" Yamada sits back in his chair with a grin and stares at the boy in front of him contently.

Yamada's POV:

This is so cool! I'm on a date with Shota! That's so weird to say, but I like it. Maybe he can sleepover tonight? I'll ask him later. "Why are you staring at me?" He asks as his expression changes to a more confused look. Oh shoot was I staring? "Oh sorry, I am totally bugging out right now!" I exclaim kinda awkwardly. He looks up at me and sighs. "Why?" He asks. Hmmm why? "Well it's cuz I'm here with my super rad boyfriend and that's kinda a lot to process!" I explain. It's weird that he didn't understand that, is he not feeling nervous too? Or is it just me? "Why are you using so much cringey slang?" He asks me with a slight chuckle. Oh I was? "I guess I just do that when I get nervous, but it sounds pretty cool doesn't it?" I laugh doing a couple cool hand motions. "No, no it doesn't." He sighs. What? he's crazy! I sound like a cool DJ. "Nah I think Ima talk like this more I sound super mod like this!" I laugh. Shota just stares at me with a blank furrowed face.

I stare back with a grin, this is kinda weird but I dig it. I look at his pretty hair, pretty eyes, pretty face.. wait Shota has facial hair?! "YoU have a beArd ShotA!" I yell out my quirk slipping a bit. He touches his chin and shakes his head, "It's just a bit of stubble, not a beard." He looks so grown up with that, It's very oddly attractive. "I just forgot to shave, and it's not like it grows any longer than this anyways." He says a bit quicker. He sounds worried. Oh no. "Hey don't worry about it I wasn't trying to sound mean." I explain in a softer tone. He nods. A moment later a waitress arrives with our food. It smells soo good. Shota snaps the cheap wooden chopsticks apart and begins to eat. Is it bad I feel insecure about the way I eat? I feel like I look weird. Whatever. I take a skewer and begin to eat.

After I'm about halfway done I attempt to steal a bit of udon from Shota before he finishes it but when I go to take it there's only broth left, I let him have it because I'm actually pretty full. I pay and we leave. "Where do we go now?" He asks. Hmm oh wait I was gonna ask if he wanted to sleepover wasn't I, "Well you can sleepover if you want or I could walk you home?" I explain. He nods, "I wouldn't mind spending the night with you.." He mumbles a shade of blush on his nose. Cute! "Aww that's adorable! Let's go then my darling Shota!" I say as I grab his hand.

Aizawa's POV:

I guess i'm going to Yamada's house tonight, I go there a lot now. I like being at his house, it's warm. His family is very nice to me to, they treat me so well better than my own family. Well my dad. Mom left when dad lost himself. I don't blame her, but I sometimes wish she would have taken me with her. I wouldn't have been able to go to UA or meet Hizashi if that happened though, so I'm glad I didn't. Anyways we're about 20 minutes away from his house, we walked a lot today and my legs are pretty sore. So I'm happy we're almost home. I just wanna go to bed.

"Shota! Look at the sunset!" Yamada yells as he points to the sky. I look up and see the purple horizon. It's very pretty. "Pretty.." I mumble out. He pulls out his phone and opens up the camera, he snaps a picture and flips it to selfie mode. "Smile!" He proclaims and takes a photo of us. "Why do you have to take pictures of everything?" I ask him. There's no reason to take so many. "So I can look back and remember this stuff!" He explains before putting up a peace sigh behind my head and taking another picture. "Ok whatever" I chuckle. He's cute. He pulls me to a nearby bench facing the sunset. He puts his arm in front of us and grabs my cheek and kisses me, and takes a picture. "Hizashi!" I yell shocked. "What??" He asks confused. "Why'd you do that?!" I ask still in shock, that was so random. "Because you're my boyfriend and we're on a date? Am I not allowed to kiss you anymore?" He asks even more confused. I shake my head. "That's not it, it was just out of nowhere so I was kinda shocked.." I explain as we keep walking. "Well you better get used to it Sho Sho," He says with a smirk. Does that mean he's gonna kiss me more?! I don't know if I can survive that. It's not like I don't like it but I makes me all hot and I don't really like dealing with that.


	34. Chapter 34

General POV:

15 minutes later the boys arrive at Yamada's house, and go inside. "Hey mom, Shota's here!" The blonde exclaims as he shuffles of his shoes. "Ok honey, did you boys have fun today?" She asks as the two walk into the kitchen. Aizawa nods, and Yamada starts rambling. "Yeah it was great! We went to visit the kitties in the shelter and Shota was basically dying over how cute the cats were and then went to the arcade and I beat like every game there cuz I'm awesome and then we went to a local restaurant had dinner and it was super good and-" He was interrupted. "Ok, ok I get it, I'm glad you two had a good time!" She laughs. "Yup! We're gonna go upstairs now. Goodnight mom, love you!" Hizashi says as he gives his mom a quick hug and goes off upstairs with Shota.

The raven hair flops on to bed and let's out a long sigh, "I'm gonna pass out Zashi" He groans. "Wanna get changed first?, I don't think a sweater and jeans is very comfortable to sleep in.." Yamada asks as he slips off his leather jacket. "I don't have a change of clothes though?" Aizawa says as he sits up, "Just grab something from my closet" Yamada says pointing to his closet door. "Oh ok" Shota says. He walks to the closet and shuffles through shirts and picks out a purple tee shirt and black sweatpants, and starts to get changed. Yamada turns towards the boy and flushes bright red, "Shota I didn't know you were getting changed in here!" He exclaims turning around out of embarrassment. "Is there a problem?" Aizawa asks obviously teasing. "Uhhh no.. Just didn't expect to see you half naked. Not to sound pervy though! Sorry if it sounded like tha-" He was interrupted. "It's fine, I don't care," Aizawa chuckles softly, pulling the sweatpants up. Yamada turns around slowly and looks at him, his face still covered in blush. Aizawa look back, still shirtless. "So you're just gonna get all embarrassed and then stare at me anyways?" He laughs still teasing. Yamada freezes. "Kinda?" He mutters. "What's that even mean?" Shota says with a smile. "I just wanted to see what I was dealing with.." He smirks still very embarrassed. "Whatever you say dork." Aizawa snickers. "I-" Yamada stutters not knowing what to say.

Aizawa still topless plops onto the bed and pulls a blanket over him. "I'm going to bed, thanks for taking me out today." He says softly. Yamada sighs and sits on the edge of the bed. "Goodnight Shota.." A few moments later Aizawa is nearly asleep and Hizashi crawls under the covers slowly. He wraps his arm around the ravens chest and strings his fingers through his long hair. He brings their waists together and scoots his face towards the others leaving their foreheads touching and their noses a mere centimeter apart, their steady breath on eachother. Yamada stops to think for a moment and sighs, "I love you.." He's never said that before, not while Aizawa was conscious at least. Little did he know he wasn't asleep yet.. Shota grins softy, "I love you too." The two drift to sleep in eachothers arms..

AN:  
Short chapter! I'm debating wether I should continue this story or just leave it at this, what do you guys think? If i did end it here I will probably make a sequel at some point in the future, or maybe a one shot series that takes place after this? Please leave your opinion on the matter in the comments!


	35. Chapter 35

Hey readers, I've decided to close this story. I know there's a lot of unclosed plot lines so I will eventually write a sequel. I'm so grateful this has gained a little bit of popularity and I am happy to have people who enjoyed my writing. I'm probably going to begin a kiribaku, tododeku, or kamijrou book very soon, please leave suggestions in the comments if you have any, I would appreciate it a lot! I will be linking my TikTok and Tumblr in my bio if you guys want to see more erasermic content: like animatics, fanart, or cosplays which I have done. I'll wrap it up now, thank you for reading this far!


End file.
